Alpha & Omega: Revelaciones del Mar
by Amy-Light95
Summary: A partir del comienzo de un Torneo, las cosas se vuelven inusuales y el equilibrio de la naturaleza podría ser el afectado. Ash y sus amigos deberán detener antes que el agua y tierra entren en guerra. En base a esto también se desarrolla algunos factores que mantendrán al entrenador bastante intranquilo ¿Qué cosas terminará descubriendo? A no ser, que dependa de algo más.
1. Los lazos que reúnen el destino

**Nota previa:** Lo siento! Esta idea me carcomía desde tiempos inmemorables (?) mejor dicho, hace como tres meses, y es gracioso ya que fue solo la idea y no todo el fic, está tan mezclado T-T pero me encargaré de no tardarme tanto en las actualizaciones de los demás, este quería estrenarlo cuando terminara Catástrofes, pero cuesta un poquito terminar el otro Fic ^^U

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, solo la historia ^^

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● ● Φ ●

**_Alpha & Omega: Revelaciones del Mar_**

_By: Amy-Light95 _

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

**Capítulo I: Los lazos que reúnen del Destino**

"_Los sueños abarcan a una ilusión que representa a lo que uno desea… pero también podrían servir como premoniciones que aun así no cambian el balance del futuro"_

El sol estaba en pleno acto de ocaso, sus rayos contemplaban la mirada esperanzada de los ojos cafés de un joven con una gorra roja sobre su peinado despeinado y azabache, revelando una amplia sonrisa que mostraba todo ser de energía y entusiasmo para su próximo reto.

Acababan de desembarcar de un Ferri desde Kalos y ahora se encontraban en la remota Región de Hoenn, en donde alguna vez sus sueños estaban posados allí, tiempos memorables y muchos amigos, entre ellos los hermanos Petalburgo. Ash Ketchum fue el primero en bajar de la barandilla de salida del crucero con Pikachu en su hombro, sus amigos, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, lo acompañaron por detrás observando con una sonrisa al entrenador pueblerino.

— Amigo, por fin llegamos! —

— Pi pikachu! —

— Ash se ve muy emocionado — comentó Serena con una sonrisa, y sus manos tras su espalda.

— Recuerda que Ash es un entrenador que le apasionan las batallas y competencias, y a excepción de la Liga, este se ve muy emocionante — respondió el rubio de lentes.

— Es verdad! Y Ash debe usarlo como práctica para sus futuras batallas! — complementó la pequeña Bonnie con Dadenne sobre su cabeza.

—Dee neeé! —

El trío de Kalos bajó de la rampa de salida y se encaminó para estar cerca del entrenador.

— Hoenn…— susurró Ash dedicándole una mirada al cielo en pleno crepúsculo — Ash Ketchum se encaminará en ganar el torneo! — pero una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Qué haces Ash? — Preguntó Serena.

— Es mi presentación para cada reto que me propongo — respondió determinado el muchacho, hizo un ademán con la visera de su gorra con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa — Tengo mucho ansias por participar, e iré rápidamente a inscribirme — Se dio la vuelta, pero Serena recordó un detalle importante.

— Pero Ash — la joven de cabellos claros no pudo detenerlo, Ash se fue corriendo a velocidad del rayo dejando una fila de polvo en su trayecto. La pelimiel solo suspiró.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

El joven, sin rumbo fijo comenzó a correr por los alrededores de la Ciudad en donde se realizaba el Torneo, la Ciudad se ubicaba en la Península Finis mediante el Mar Initiun, se situaban edificios, pero desde lejos, podía apreciar un gran estadio que obviamente tuvo el placer de dirigirse rápidamente.

Luego a unos metros del Estadio, sus ojos se toparon con un gran monumento arquitectónico de tres metros, tenía el carácter de un Kyogre. Ash curiosamente se acercó a la estructura, que tenía escrito una frase situada en una moldura aparte, pero cerca del prototipo del Pokémon Legendario.

"_El Rey de los Mares…su huella de destrucción y final formaron parte del inicio que es ahora, pero no se entrometan con su tranquilidad, ya que se lamentarán de la furia del Mar y la Tierra sufrirá las consecuencias"_

Eso dejaba perplejo a cualquiera, pero solo se basaba en lo ocurrido en hechos pasados y dejaba la marca en esta descripción… pero, por alguna razón, tenía un presentimiento, no sabía con exactitud si era bueno o malo.

— Pikapi? — llamó su pequeño pokémon que estaba posado en su hombro.

— Ah? Estoy bien, solo me distraje — se recompuso Ash mientras continuaba con su camino y sin perder de vista a la estructura de Kyogre, reincorporando su velocidad frenesí, se dispuso a correr rumbo al estadio, aún con el sentimiento de incertidumbre en su cabeza.

Tanto así que no esperó chocarse con alguien y tambaleándose hacia atrás con su gorra desacomodada cubriéndole parcialmente su vista.

— Oye! Ten más cuidado quieres? — se quejó una voz femenina, que por lo que se oía, sonaba bastante molesta, ya que se había caído al suelo producto del choque.

— Lo-lo siento, déjame ayudarte — se acercó el entrenador y extendió su mano, y para ver de qué persona se trataba, acomodó su gorra, pero lo que vio, provocó que diera un paso en retroceso cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de la chica, sintió que su corazón retumbó ante la sorpresa, la chica por su parte, se le ampliaron sus ojos ante el reconocimiento… sus encuentros normalmente eran inesperados, pero este sobrepasaba a todas las fronteras.

— WAAAAAAHHHHH! — gritaron ambos jóvenes.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

En la península, se apreciaba el mar que era golpeado levemente por las olas, un brillo celeste se estaba formando en el interior del mar, revelándose el nacimiento de algo nuevo, algo que la población humana jamás aprecio, era el eclosión del Hada de los Mares, el destello finalizó con el nacimiento de un pequeño pokémon, un pequeño elfo del mar que era lo más tierno en la vista humana, que nacía ante el predilecto de un Manaphi, un Phione.

La celebración del inicio finalizaba con el pequeño Phione haciendo piruetas en el mar acompañado con Manaphi felizmente, sin percatarse que podrían ser observados.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

— M-Misty qué haces aquí? — preguntó Ash un poco desconcertado como si fuera la sorpresa de su vida con tanta casualidad, o al menos eso cree por ahora. La chica se reincorporó tranquilamente, ahora que la veía, llevaba puesto una sudadera sin mangas de color amarillo, con un short azul oscuro, un cinturón con un detalle rosa y sin olvidar su coleta en alto, que para él, no se veía mal.

— Que hago aquí? — inquirió la joven con sus brazos cruzados mientras se acercaba a él — Lo mismo pregunto de ti! — El joven por inercia retrocedió un poco intimidado, recordando hace tiempo el carácter "Gyarados" de Misty.

— Pikachu pi! — el pokemon eléctrico irrumpió el momento saltando en los brazos de Misty.

— Ah, hola Pikachu! — abrazó al roedor con ternura y luego miró a Ash sonriente — Yo vine a participar en el **Torneo Aquos** — cuando Pikachu se puso en el hombro de la chica, ella aprovechó para sacar un sobre y se lo enseñó — Me invitaron! — explicó.

— A ti también? —

— Uh? Eso significa que tu…—

— Sí! — de su bolsillo, extrajo en papel arrugado mostrándoselo a Misty — Yo también fui invitado a participar — la joven sonrió con picardía.

— Parece que seremos rivales como en los viejos tiempos — sonrió la chica, mientras con Pikachu en sus brazos se acercaba a caminar en círculos, rodeando al chico.

— Eh, qué haces? — preguntó extrañado mientras seguía con su mirada a Misty, ella se detuvo justo frente a él.

— Nada, quería verificar algo — Ash alzó una ceja sin comprender mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando lo que iba a decir — solo que, haz crecido! — añadió divertida, Ash cayó al estilo anime y se reincorporó rápidamente.

— Claro que he crecido, ha pasado mucho tiempo! — explicó molesto el joven.

— Cálmate, por cierto ¿viniste solo? — preguntó mirando por todos lados para al menos lograr verificar.

— Ah, no, vine con unos amigos que hice viajando en Kalos — contestó calmado el azabache, pero recordando un detalle importante, se rascó la nuca avergonzado — Pero ahora los perdí de vista por la emoción de ir a inscribirme en el Torneo —

— Ya veo… — entrecerró sus ojos ante la obviedad, ese chico no había cambiado en nada, eso hizo que una sonrisa propagara en su rostro.

— Y tú estás sola? — se animó preguntar el entrenador, pero no esperaba que Misty lo tomara de la mano, provocando una sorpresa departe de este — Uh?—

— No. Pero ven, yo tampoco me inscribí al torneo! — dijo la chica, pero Ash al oír la palabra _Torneo_ de nuevo, se animó a aumentar la velocidad y siendo él quien llevara a Misty finalmente apretando el agarre — Hey! No tan rápido! — Ash le sonrió y sin hacerle caso continuó sin soltarla.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Serena, Clemont y Bonnie trataron de seguir a Ash, pero se les hacía imposible, o al menos luego de recorrer varias cuadras y verificar algo que Clemont con su vista agudizada logró reconocer.

— Ahí está Ash! — apuntó el de lentes.

Y ahí estaba, él estaba corriendo mientras dirigía a una joven de su misma edad, tomando de su mano. Esa imagen produjo que Serena sintiera celos, molestia, presión y tristeza, al ver como Ash le sonreía a la chica y ella le correspondía de la misma manera como una especie de conexión entablada de hace mucho tiempo y que parecía irrompible.

— Te ocurre algo malo Serena? — preguntó preocupada la pequeña Bonnie.

— Ah yo? — dijo la chica saliendo del trance, luego negó rápidamente con la cabeza — Estoy bien, no te preocupes — sonrió forzadamente.

— Esta bien — la tomó de la mano para guiarla — Ven, vamos con Ash, quiero conocer a su linda _amiga_! — ese término le dio algo de esperanza a Serena, así que optó para comprobarlo.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Ambos llegaron a la entrada monumental del estadio, pero cuando ingresaron, encontraron con una gran cantidad de entrenadores que estaban dispuestos a participar en el Torneo.

— Cielos! Es enorme! — se expresó Ash impresionado con ahora Pikachu en su hombro, Misty se cruzó de brazos.

— Ni que lo digas — afirmó Misty con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa — Este Torneo, tiene más predilección que la Copa Remolino, ya que se sitúa en un lugar en donde la gran mayoría de pokémon Legendarios Tipo Agua son Conmemorados —

— _Wau! Este lugar es increíble, sus tiendas de ropa son fabulosas y el mar tiene un agua tan cristalina, debo agradecerle a Misty por haberme invitado —_ habló una voz femenina muy entusiasmada.

— _Corrección. Misty nos invitó a ambos, pero si no fuera porque me acompañaras a su Gimnasio, solo estaríamos nosotros dos —_ acotó un joven.

— _Da igual!_ — respondió la joven, luego divisó la figura de la joven Líder del Gimnasio —_ Mira, allí está! Ven Max, no te pierdas!_ — comenzó la castaña a correr en dirección hacia la pelirroja. La joven estaba vestida con un nuevo atuendo, de shorts blancos sobre una calza negra y una musculosa roja con detalles negro. Su pañoleta característica, lo llevaba como una vincha con pliegues en cada lado, como si fuera un moño, también de color rojo con blanco.

— _Ya voy!_ — se expresó ofuscado el menor que tenía en sus brazos a un pequeño Cleffa.

Misty divisó de casualidad la figura de los hermanos Petalburgo y alzó una mano agitándola — May, Max, por aquí! —

— May y Max? — alcanzó decir el entrenador mirando a la chica, ella asintió. Los hermanos de Hoenn se acercaron pero sus ojos se ampliaron al notar la figura de Ash y Pikachu.

— Hola Ash! — dijo una May sonriente — Cuanto tiempo! —

— Tiene razón! — secundó Max sonriente mientras se ponía al frente del entrenador — Hasta podría decir que has crecido un poco —

— "_Porque todos dicen eso"_ — se sonrojó el chico de la gorra mientras pensaba — Ah, hola chicos. Vaya Max, ya tienes a un Cleffa, acaso ya eres un entrenador Pokémon?

— Sí y una de las promesas para ganar la Liga— añadió creído el niño de 10 años y el Cleffa también cerró sus ojos con orgullo.

— Exageras… — susurró May.

—Y ustedes también participarán en el torneo? — preguntó Ash tomando por sorpresa a May y Max.

— Nop! — contestó May risueña — Solo vinimos a animar a Misty —

— Vaya! Entonces ustedes serán rivales! Esto será un choque potente! — animó a decir Max entusiasmado — Eh oído que estás viajando por Kalos, no veo la hora de conocer a tus pokémon! —

— Pero antes, debemos inscribirnos— irrumpió Misty ya que la hora de las inscripciones tenían un tiempo límite y era mejor hacerlo antes.

— Cierto! — alarmado y a gran velocidad se dirigió a la casilla de inscripción. Misty lo observó en silencio.

— Misty, tú también debes ir con él — dijo Max haciendo que Misty sacudiera su cabeza.

— He… Sí, iré ahora — y de inmediato se fue a la misma dirección que Ash.

— Hm Misty, veremos si mis sospechas son ciertas — murmuró May sonriente mientras miraba a Misty llegaba al lado de Ash y le propinaba un golpe por ser demasiado desconsiderado en no esperarla, cosa que provocó una de sus típicas discusiones que eran tan famosas en las anécdotas de Ash y Brock cuando hablaban de ella en Hoenn.

— Y ahora qué te pasa May? — le habló Max haciendo que May apoyara ambos brazos tras su nuca cerrando sus ojos relajada.

— Nada, solo cosas de chicas —

— Uhm, hablando de eso — Cleffa se puso en el hombro de su entrenador, y este de su mochila extrajo un rosa de color rojo brillante — Un pokémon llamado Roserade me dio esto, esta rosa va dirigida a ti ya que vino con un sobre a tu nombre, May — La chica rápidamente se lo sacó e intrigada comenzó a leer la carta de escasas palabras.

"_Parece que nos volveremos a encontrar…May" _

¿Será él? No sabía cómo reaccionar, ya que este fue el último en ganar en la Copa Wallase que se disputó en Johto, con la vencida que tuvo él en la final contra ella… sabía que Wallase era uno de los organizadores de este Torneo que se estaba realizando ahora, pero realmente no esperaba su presencia.

— May, lo conoces? — La chica salió de su estado de letargo y con una sonrisa nerviosa le contestó.

— Sí, sí, solo es un amigo —

— Un amigo? Que yo sepa, también soy tu rival — una voz arrogante hizo que May se volteara con susto.

— Drew! — se ahorró un grito sabiendo que estaba en un lugar lleno de personas — Así que tú…—

— Sí. Yo daré el inicio con una presentación preliminar, Wallase me convocó para aquello — respondió sabiendo exactamente la pregunta. Max por su parte observaba de reojo al joven de cabellos verdes con recelo, recordaba a veces que ese chico era demasiado creído… pero si le bajaba los humos a su hermana, no sería mal chico.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Ash y Misty terminaron con la inscripción, pero Misty se detuvo en recordar algo, bueno, Ash también se detuvo al ver que su amiga lo había hecho — Qué pasa? —

— Recordé que dejé a Azurill en el Centro Pokémon! — dio unos pasos en reverso — Debo ir rápido antes que sea tarde — comenzó a correr.

— Hey! Misty! — la chica se detuvo, aunque no tenía tiempo para detenerse, pero aún así lo hizo — Está oscuro, no será peligroso? —

— Claro que no, además… — lo miró de reojo con sus manos en la cintura — Tus amigos deben estar preocupados, no pensaste en eso? — a Ash se le erizó la piel, recordó ese pequeño detalle.

— Creo que quizás los encontraremos en el Centro Pokémon, es lo más probable — dijo él mientras se adelantaba al lado de ella — Pikachu y yo iremos contigo! —

— Pikachu — el pokémon estaba completamente de acuerdo.

— Esta bien, ya que insisten —

Ambos se dirigieron corriendo a la salida, por suerte el centro Pokémon se encontraba a unas tres cuadras e ingresaron sin peligro alguno. Misty se dirigió a una de las recepciones y el tramite fue rápido, le entregaron a Azurill y la joven Líder se acercó a Ash que estaba esperándola sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera… dormido, bueno, el trámite no fue tan largo, sino la espera para que la atendieran. Aunque Pikachu estaba despierto con su patita rascando su nuca como gesto que hace su entrenador cuando está nervioso.

— Igual se ve lindo dormido — dijo Misty sin pensarlo, provocando una exaltación de omatopeya de parte de Pikachu, la joven se tensó con un leve sonrojo — Y-yo solo decía, no lo tomes tan a pecho Pikachu! —

— Pikachu…— dijo el pokemon con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Bueno, mejor despertarlo antes que sea tarde — suspiró la chica, luego de varios intentos en vano, tuvo que recurrir a su última opción, le echó una mirada cómplice a Azurill — Dicen que un chorro de agua despierta hasta a un Snorlax —

— Azuuuu! — el pequeñín le lanzó un leve chorro de agua en el rostro de Ash, haciendo que este despertara de golpe.

— Ah! Qué pasó? — despertó exaltado el joven de la gorra.

— Solo te quedaste dormido — dijo la chica mientras le daba un guiño a Pikachu y Azurill se subía a la altura del hombro de su entrenadora — Ven, debes tener hambre, no? — lo tomó del brazo con ambas manos haciendo que este se levantara de su asiento.

— Pues sí, — dijo un poco dudoso el chico al notar que Misty se aferró en su brazo derecho y la miro de reojo sin comprender su comportamiento — Por cierto, desde cuando eres amable conmigo? — La chica al notar su cercanía, lo soltó como si se quemara al tocarlo y apoyo ambas manos tras su espalda.

— No lo sé, acaso te molesta? — dijo al final con un tono molesto mientras lo miraba de reojo.

— No! — dijo agitando ambas manos con nerviosismo, luego los apoyó como respaldo tras su cabeza mientras la miraba de reojo — Por un momento, creí que no eras la Misty que conocía —

— he, lo mismo pensé de ti Ash, noté que increíblemente no eres tan inmaduro después de todo — añadió sonriente.

— Creo que la palabra "increíblemente" está de más, no crees? — dijo él, con sus ojos entrecerrados y Misty rió.

— No has cambiado en absoluto… — cerró sus ojos mientras salían del Centro Pokémon — Espero que seas un buen rival para la competencia! — agregó desafiante.

— Eso sí que no lo dudes! — correspondió él.

— _Ash!_—

En ese instante ambos jóvenes se voltearon a mirar al origen de esa voz femenina, ahí estaba Serena con los demás acercándose hacia el dúo de entrenadores.

**Continuará…**

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

_Hola. Hola! Hehehe ya les dije sobre mi nota previa, pero sentía que este fic estaba pendiente desde antes, y lo actualizaré cuando tenga el planeamiento al menos al 75% de la historia, así no me armo un lío con esto ^^U Espero que les haya gustado y se aceptan Reviews, Fallow y Favs. Y como notarán, habrá dos Shippings que me enfocaré n_n y son de mis favoritos. (Tambien puede haber otros hehehe n_n) _

_No diré más, porque me estoy durmiendo….u_u zzZZZ_

**_Recientemente modificado del título al castellano xD Queda más bonito ahora que lo pienso_**

_Cuídense!_


	2. Los Lazos de rivalidad

**Nota previa:** Debo dejar en claro algo que quizás ya lo sepan pero soy un "poquito" insistente :) Espero que les haya gustado la imagen del Fic, como que me siento inspirada al máximo ya que tengo miles de ideas con esta obra n_n

* Con respecto a los géneros, este tiene varios, pero en Fanfiction solo me dejan poner dos. Ahora les aclaro:

_Fantasy__:_ Tiene un enfoque que tendrá sentido más delante de la historia, todo en base a lo que tenga significado la palabra, ya lo sabrán pronto, les aseguro :D

_Friendship:_ Es un factor que da importancia a la trama de este Fic, podría ser causa, consecuencia y solución (quien sabe, :P solo yo lo sé xD)

_Romance: _Sí! este Fic tendrá romance :3

_Aventure:_ jajaja obviamente es donde la acción no puede faltar.

Pero los factores más importantes son los dos primeros que abarcan al desarrollo de este Fic ^^

Ahora, vayamos a lo que va.

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes y criaturas **(NINGUNO)**, solo esta historia escrito a teclas ^^

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

_**Alpha & Omega: Revelaciones del Mar **_

_By: Amy-Light95 _

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

**Capítulo II: Los lazos de rivalidad**

Y en cada minuto el cielo oscurecía lentamente, el hall se vaciaba y con escasa multitud se apreciaban.

— Entonces… serás el que dará el inicio del Torneo, verdad? — aseguró Max mirando de reojo al peliverde.

— Algo así — contestó con sus ojos en blanco y una sonrisa arrogante, luego le dirigió su mirada a May, esta se sobresaltó levemente — Se puede saber que hacen aquí? — preguntó.

— Fuimos a presenciar la competencia ya que una amiga participará — respondió May encogiéndose sus hombros.

— Demasiada coincidencia… — musitó el joven de cabellos verdes.

— Y solo darás la apertura? — preguntó Max curioso.

— Además de eso… — añadió Drew mirando al costado con una sonrisa apreciando un paisaje que le proporcionaba un ventanal — También pensé que este lugar es ideal para entrenar para la siguiente competencia que se realizará en Sinnoh —

— ¿Sinnoh? — cuestionó May — Ah! Claro, la siguiente competencia de los concursos se realizará en la Región de Sinnoh — recordó la chica.

— Mh Es por eso que no lograrás superarme — sonrió el chico con su ademán altanero de correr el mechón de su frente — Déjame adivinar, seguramente estabas pensando en divertirte con los centros turísticos de la Ciudad —

— Eh? N-no! — se cruzó de brazos la joven, mientras cerraba sus ojos con orgullo — Yo también pienso entrenar! —

— De qué hablas May? — cuestionó Max confuso — Parecías interesada en los restaurantes y las tiend-¡AUCH! — se quejó el niño mientras se sobaba el brazo que fue recientemente golpeado por su hermana mayor.

— Claro que no, también iba a hacerme un tiempo para tomar práctica — añadió May a regañadientes, luego miró a Drew desafiante — Y tú! No lograrás vencerme otra vez! Me oíste Drew?! Entrenaré muy duro para que lo sepas! — chilló la joven de pañoleta.

— He, me gustaría verlo… — sonrió el chico con sus ojos cerrados, luego los abrió contemplando a una May calmada — Si quieres podríamos entrenar juntos, a veces es mejor conocer algunas técnicas del uno al otro, eso nos ayudaría mejorar nuestro rendimiento como Coordinadores —

— ¡No me dirás que hacer! —

— Entonces, no estás de acuerdo? —

— Bueno… está bien — accedió la joven un poco confusa consigo misma, normalmente Drew tenía razón aunque le costara admitirlo, pero debía reconocer que sus ideas sí que le ayudaron a progresar como Coordinadora, además de que él fue el que se llevó el título de Campeón en las final de la Copa Wallase que se realizó en Johto, en el medio de la confusión Drew pasó de largo para retirarse.

— Mañana a la mañana, solos tú y yo…— murmuró el joven de cabellos verdes, suficiente para que llegase a los oídos de May, la chica lo contempló y solo se posó su vista en él.

— May debemos buscar a Misty, los hoteles no van a darnos las habitaciones sin su presencia — oyó la voz de Max que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Sí, sí claro — respondió aturdida la joven coordinadora con un leve rubor, sacó el Pokegear de su pequeño bolso de cintura y marcó el número de Misty.

— Oye May, estás nerviosa? — cuestionó Max.

— Cleffa…— secundó el pequeño.

— No estoy nerviosa! — exclamó ella, luego logró visualizar la señal que haría llegar la comunicación en cualquier momento.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

— ¡Espero que seas un buen rival para la competencia! — Desafió Misty.

— ¡Eso sí que no lo dudes! — le contestó Ash de la misma forma.

Y en eso se formaba un aire competitivo, si era posible a ciencia exacta, se podrían observar chispas en los ojos de los entrenadores.

— ¡Ash! —

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon al oír una voz femenina, Ash logró reconocer la voz de Serena, que estaba corriendo a su dirección con un pequeño zorrito en sus brazos, allí la acompañaba Bonnie con Dadenne en su bolso.

— Ash, ellas son tus amigas? — preguntó la pelirroja en un murmullo, el chico solo asintió en silencio, al menos logró localizar al grupo, bueno, faltaba Clemont, que quien sabe por dónde se habrá quedado por su escasa resistencia para correr.

— Serena, Bonnie — pronunció Ash, luego se rascó la nuca avergonzado — Justamente estaba pensando en buscarlas —

— Pikachu…— suspiró el roedor con un aire cansado.

— Pues para la próxima, debes al menos decirnos a donde iras luego de que hagas tus cosas — se expresó Bonnie mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un mohín, la verdad que no fue una experiencia agradable ir a una nueva ciudad, recorriendo hasta encontrar un Estadio y luego saber que el entrenador no se encontraba en ese punto fijo.

— Al menos lo encontramos, Bonnie — Serena trató de relajar a la niña.

— ¡Feenne!— secundó el pokemon de fuego.

— Vaya, si que existen Pokemon jamás vistos en la Región de Kalos — prorrumpió Misty mientras se asomaba a observar más de cerca al Fennekin de Serena — Hola! Mi nombre es Misty, Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste — se presentó la pelirroja extendiendo su mano hacia la pelimiel, esta por su parte se sorprendió ante la presencia de Misty.

— Encantada, Mi nombre es Serena — ambas dieron un apretón de manos — Por cierto; tú y Ash…se conocen? —

— Claro, somos amigos — le contestó Ash ante la pregunta de Serena.

— ¡Misty, verdad? — se asomó Bonnie frente a la pelirroja con una sonrisa deslumbrada luego de verla de pies a cabeza a la Líder del Gimnasio, de pronto, la niña se arrodilló mientras se armaba un ambiente de rosas y corazones, le extendió su pequeño brazo a dirección hacia ella — ¡Concédale esta pieza a mi hermano! — Misty parpadeó con sorpresa.

— ¿Disculpa? — formuló la pelirroja creyendo que era una broma, la jovencita se irguió.

— ¡Usted es perfecta! sin olvidar que manejas un Gimnasio y eres tan her-…— sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una exclamación cuando sintió el agarre de un brazo mecánico que detuvo aquel gesto.

— ¡BONNIE! — exclamó avergonzado el dueño de la mochila que tomó a su inocente hermanita y se la llevó directamente al Centro Pokemón. Mientras que la mandíbula de Ash colgaba, Serena sonrió y Misty aún tenía la expresión de confusión en su rostro viendo como el rubio se llevaba a su hermana en el edificio.

— ¡Fenne!— exclamó el zorrito llamando la atención a la pelimiel.

— ¡Oh sí! Recordé que debo llevarte al Centro Pokémon — dijo la chica del sombrero rosa e inmediatamente siguió a los hermanos Luminiose; con una pesadumbre en su interior.

Luego de la salida de Serena ambos entrenadores con sus respectivos pokemon quedaron solos, con un ambiente raro para ser sinceros…luego Misty se animó a mirar a Ash, este aún conservaba su rostro sorprendido, casi en estado de shock.

— ¿Ash? —

— Uh sí, ya conociste a Clemont y Bonnie — dijo el entrenador saliendo del trance parcialmente.

— Sí, Bonnie es muy linda — añadió Misty sonriendo al recordar la niña —además, sonó un poco raro su propuesta, era como si… —

— ¿Te pidieran matrimonio? — formuló Ash aturdido.

— ¡Sí! ¡Eso! — exclamó Misty, luego se detuvo y se sorprendió — ¡Espera! Qué?! —

— ¡Sí, Bonnie te propuso matrimonio! — exclamó Ash aún sorprendido y a la vez incrédulo, Misty lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Qué, acaso es la primera vez que ella hace eso? — cuestionó Misty.

— Bueno…no, ella lo hace todo el tiempo — murmuró el chico de la gorra.

— ¿Entonces, por qué te sorprende? — indagó la pelirroja curiosa.

— Es que…es que…No lo sé!— le contestó aturdido — Además, porqué se fijó en ti? — agregó ofuscado el muchacho.

— ¡Qué quieres decir con eso, Ash Ketchum?! — exclamó Misty frunciendo el ceño y enseñándole su puño, luego sus ojos se ampliaron — ¡Un momento! Acaso estabas sorprendido de que me lo propusiera… a _mí_?—

— ¡De ninguna manera! — se giró sobre sus talones esquivando su mirada con la de Misty… ahora se sentía como un idiota y ni sabía por qué.

***RING, RING, RING***

— Oh… — pronunció Misty con un suspiro sacando su Pokegear observando la imagen megapíxeles de May — Sí, May —

— _Misty, dónde estás? ¡Es muy tarde! —_ se oyó la voz de May por el otro lado del interlocutor.

— Estoy en la puerta del Centro Pokémon — contestó ella tranquilamente.

— _Debes venir rápido, es que necesitamos de ti para poder tomar las habitaciones que te proporcionaron —_ le indicó la castaña, Misty asintió con un cansado "De acuerdo" y cortó la comunicación.

— Debo irme —

— ¿Ahora? —

— Sí, May y Max están aquí porque yo los invité y no pueden tener los alojamientos sin mi presencia — añadió divertida mientras daba pasos en reverso y luego se giró sobre sus talones — Nos vemos mañana en la competencia —

— Hasta luego…— se despidió el chico, y luego se dirigió en el Centro Pokémon.

Se había reencontrado con sus amigos de Kalos, y ellos ya tenían las habitaciones reservadas para pasar la noche.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

"_Nunca lo dejes solo… ya que su soledad fragmentara __su__ mundo…"_

…

"_No dejes que te domine…"_

Abrió sus ojos en las penumbras de la noche, dirigió una mirada hacia el ventanal, y se notaba que eran plena madrugada, estaba durmiendo con Pikachu en una de las habitaciones del Centro Pokémon, trató de procesar esas palabras que eran incoherentes para él, era extraño…

— Pikapi? — formuló el roedor tomando por sorpresa a Ash.

— Estoy bien amigo, solo que últimamente siento que está pasando algo muy extraño — se expresó Ash un poco adormilado mientras se tallaba sus ojos con los nudillos.

— Pika pikachu— afianzó el roedor con una palmadita.

— Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme si nada ocurre, además es solo un sueño. Buenas noches Pikachu — finalizó desplomándose en el futón y sus ojos se cerraron ante la pesadumbre.

— Chaa~— secundó Pikachu también adentrándose al mundo de los sueños.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

A la mañana siguiente, dejando de lado lo ocurrido en sus sueños, Ash estaba emocionado por el comienzo de la competencia cuyo mérito era el título en su historial, claro que, también era algo diferente a los demás ya que debía utilizar nada más que Pokémon de agua, pan comido para él, en sus viajes había acumulado la cantidad suficiente para un Torneo de esas características.

La Primera Fase constaba de 32 entrenadores que debían tener una batalla de muerte súbita, para pasar a la siguiente fase, los 32 elegidos podrán tener sus batallas de pokémon individuales y luego la siguiente ronda alcanzaría a la mitad, en este caso de 32 se reduciría a 16.

Aunque el gran Hall se encontraba con muchos entrenadores, casi dispersados junto con sus pokémon de agua, había muchos rostros desconocidos para los ojos de Ash.

Excepto que…

— ¡Pikapi!—

Ash y compañía siguieron la indicación del roedor y notaron las siluetas de sus antiguos amigos.

— Allí está Misty…y alguien más — formuló Serena.

— ¡Hola!— apareció Misty y al lado de ella se encontraba Max con Cleffa en sus brazos.

— Hola! Mi nombre es Max — se presentó el niño, y luego se acercó a Clemont — Vaya! Su mochila se ve genial! —

— ¡Cleffa! — asintió el pequeño.

— De verdad lo es! — dijo Clemont sonriendo mientras acomodaba sus gafas al reflejo exacto del sol — Es uno de mis grandes creaciones! —

— ¿Usted, es inventor? — preguntó Max.

— Y de los mejores! — exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa ampliada, bueno, la risa de Bonnie rompió el ambiente, el niño parpadeó sorprendido, parecía normal el inventor hasta que aladeó su invento.

— Hermano, deberías verte por un espejo cada vez que alardeas tus inventos — se burló Bonnie.

— ¡Dee neee! — Secundó la ratita naranja.

— ¡Vaya! Es un Dadenne! — se sorprendió Max al notar al raro pokemon y extrajo una Pokedex amarilla y lo escaneó.

**Dexter: Dadenne, Pokémon eléctrico/hada que almacena electricidad en sus mejillas y puede ser bastante letal si lo hacen enojar… lo diferencian de los demás por ser más pequeño y ágil sobre el campo de batalla cuando se trata de la defensiva.**

— Excelente; — Max finalizó el proceso de escaneo guardando la pokedex, y luego le dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja — oye Misty, creo que deberías ver los horarios de las batallas, no? — dijo el niño.

— Uh sí— dijo la chica aferrándose un poquito más con Azurill.

— Tú también deberías ir Ash — propuso también Bonnie, Ash también estuvo de acuerdo.

Mientras circulaban, Ash notó la ausencia de la hermana mayor de Max y se puso al lado de Misty.

— Oye, donde está May? — cuestionó el entrenador.

— Mmmh May me dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente, la verdad no lo sé — contestó Misty dudosa, ya que fueron escasas palabras lo que le dijo May a Misty sobre esos asuntos que tenía, de pronto apareció Max poniéndose en el medio de Ash y Misty con el mentón en alto y una expresión burlona en su rostro.

— El asunto pendiente de May es que… tiene una cita —

— Clefa! — secundó el pequeño de la misma manera pretenciosa que su entrenador.

— ¡¿Una cita?! — exclamaron ambos sorprendidos más un exaltado "¡PIKA!" del roedor eléctrico.

— ¿Quién es May? — ahora fue la pregunta de Serena que Ash se encargó de contestar.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Tal y como lo había acordado, May se dirigió en una zona de entrenamiento que se encontraba en una plaza que utilizan algunos entrenadores para tener batallas, May había notado que el coordinador no se encontraba allí, la chica suspiro teniendo en su cabeza que la dejaron plantada, hasta que…

— _Roserade, baile de pétalos!_ —

— Drew…— se dirigió la joven hacia dónde provenía el sonido, estaban adentrándose en unos árboles de un campo de batalla con temática de bosque, rodeado con árboles de todo tipo, allí desde los arbustos se asomó lentamente viendo el excelente trabajo que hacía el pokemón tipo planta con el control de los pétalos de rosas.

— Ahora, esferas de energía! — indicó el peliverde, se podía apreciar un tornado de pétalos de rosas que rodeaban parcialmente al pokémon, Roserade amplió sus extremidades formando un par de esferas de luces verdes y lanzándolos al aire, el producto fue la fusión que dispersó brillos incandescentes por todo el terreno, podía apreciarse la belleza del pokémon, a May se le brillaron sus ojos, luego vio que el pokémon tipo planta cayó agotada al suelo, pero con elegancia…

— Entrena muy duro…— dijo para sí la chica del pañuelo, luego se sacudió su cabeza — No! Yo soy mejor que él! — se dijo así misma regañándose porque ese chico ya estaba en sus pensamientos.

— Rosera…— musitó el pokemon planta apuntando el arbusto en donde se encontraba la joven coordinadora, la chica se sorprendió y casi tropieza.

— Hasta que al fin apareces, May — se expresó el joven.

— Uh? Sí, eso parece — respondió la joven mientras se revelaba tras los árboles, luego miró al agotado pokemón de su rival — Parece que Roserade ya entrenó bastante —

— Sí, quizás deba descansar — dijo extendiendo su pokeball y lanzando un rayo rojo que absorbió al pokemón a la esfera — Estamos trabajando duro para desarrollar nuevas técnicas, acaso nos observaste? — supuso algo que sabía que era cierto.

— Yo, uhm… ¡NO! — puso ambos brazos formando una "cruz" negándolo, luego notó la mirada incrédula de Drew y suspiró derrotada — Sí…lo vi —

— Qué te parece si empezamos con lo que acordamos — sugirió él, May sonrió ampliamente.

— Claro! —

Drew se quedó observándola, esa joven siempre supo que tenía virtudes para ser su rival y eso lo impulsaba trabajar duro para ser más fuerte…

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Allí se encontraban los paneles de entrenadores, a Ash le tocaba en la batalla número **7**, y a Misty le tocaba en la batalla número _11_, en total de 16 batallas para la siguiente ronda de encuentro…faltaban unas horas para la apertura.

— Oye Ash, y qué pokémon piensas utilizar — le preguntó Serena sonriente, Ash se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia arriba.

— Estaba pensando en utilizar a aquellos pokémon que hace tanto tiempo no utilizo, es que tengo tantos — añadió con una leve risa — Creo que debo ir a consultar con el Profesor Oak —

— ¿Al Profesor Oak? — cuestionó Serena.

— Sí, él se encarga de cuidar a mis pokémon mientras estoy de viaje — se giró sobre sus pies dirigiéndose a un no tan lejos el sitio donde se encontraba el locutorio de videollamadas con un teletransportador de pokeballs, y allí se fue, Serena solo lo siguió tranquilamente.

Misty observó a esos dos en silencio y soltó un bufido.

— ¿Ocurre algo Misty? — preguntó Max, Misty se sobresaltó levemente.

— Ah?, no pasa nada —

— Oye Max! Es un lindo pokemón el que tienes ahí — apareció Bonnie sonriéndole al pokémon rosado.

— Cleffa cle!— se sacudió feliz el pequeño.

— Awww! — enlazó sus manos con gesto adorable — ¿Dónde lo capturaste? —

— En el Monte Lunar cuando inicié mi viaje en la región de Kanto — explicó Max sonriente y luego miró a Misty — ¿Recuerdas al pequeño Cleffa que encontramos hace mucho tiempo? — Misty asintió levemente — Es el mismo Cleffa, se encariñó conmigo y quiso que lo entrenara —

— Vaya!— miró Misty al pokemón normal, Azurill le sonrió al pequeño Cleffa y este chilló feliz, se reconocieron — Fue hace tiempo…

— Creo que sé quién eres! — apareció Clemont de pronto — Tú eres el hijo de Norman, verdad? — Max asintió.

— ¿Quién es Norman? — cuestionó Bonnie.

— Es uno de los líderes más populares de la región de Hoenn — respondió el rubio de anteojos.

Mientras que por el otro lado, Ash estaba en frente de la pantalla del videocomunicador, apareciendo un hombre de mediana edad y tez bronceada.

— Hola Ash, necesitas algo? — le dijo sonriente el profesor.

— Hola profesor Oak, justamente en eso estaba pensando, y quisiera si es posible que me transfirieras a Totodile para el Torneo Aquos —

— Oh claro, de inmediato me encargo!— luego vio a la pelimiel detrás de Ash — Hola Serena —

— Oh, Hola Señor Oak — saludó cortésmente la joven.

— No es necesaria tanta formalidad Serena — añadió divertido el investigador, luego dirigió su atención a Ash — Ahora mandaré a mi nieto para que me traiga la pokeball de Totodile —

— ¿A Gary? — cuestionó Ash; Serena al oír ese nombre se sobresaltó, pero prefirió omitirlo — ¿Pero Tracey? —

— Uhm Tracey se fue al Gimnasio Celeste para encargarse ya que Misty no se encuentra allí, supongo que ya lo notaste — explicó.

— Oh sí, claro que la vi — se expresó Ash sonriente.

— Abuelo, acá está la pokeball de Totodile — apareció Gary por el otro lado de la pantalla, llevaba puesto un delantal como su abuelo, luego miró a la enfocada — Hola Ash!— después vio a la pelimiel — Y tu…eres? — Serena estaba en shock, juraría que a ese chico ya lo había visto en su vida, Gary entrecerró sus ojos para observar mejor a la chica haciendo que ella se tensara aún más — Creo que ya nos habíamos visto, no? Tu rostro se me hace familiar —

— ¡Disculpen! — soltó de pronto Serena con la mirada bajo las sombras de su sombrero y se fue rápidamente, Ash la observó irse y frunció el ceño con confusión.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó Gary asombrado.

— No lo sé — dijo Ash en un murmullo.

— Pikaa— secundó el roedor con incertidumbre.

Serena logró alejarse lo suficiente como para no ser vista por Ash y los demás; suspiró tranquilamente, de pronto los recuerdos sucumbieron en su mente y no pudo evitar pensar con molestia en ese tal Gary Oak.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Misty se alejó del grupo para dirigirse a la salida del Estadio, que a la vez es la entrada y era un sitio muy bonito para apreciar, posee una fuente de agua con efectos de movimiento de salida, era de concreto macizo y de color marfil, Misty aprovechó para sentarse con Azurill, el sol reflejaba el agua cristalina de la fuente.

— ¿Ahora estás mejor Azurill? — le preguntó Misty a su pequeño pokemon que necesitaba refrescarse.

— ¡Azu! — le afirmó el pokémon, la pelirroja soltó una leve risa.

De pronto Misty notó que el lugar se estaba vaciando, los entrenadores estaban ingresando al estadio, aunque faltaban unas pocas horas para la apertura, pero ya se notaba que había menos gente…luego sin querer vio a un joven de cabello celeste, se vestía elegante, y le llamaba la atención la postura seria que tenía en su rostro, seguro sería uno de sus futuros contrincantes…aunque le llamó la atención lo familiar que se le hacía; se sobresaltó de pronto cuando el joven notó que ella lo estaba observando, sus ojos eran de un azul zafiro y penetrante… Misty de inmediato desvió su mirada al otro lado.

— ¿Misty? — oyó una voz que le erizó la piel.

— Ash, me tomaste por sorpresa — sonrió nerviosa la chica, luego notó que Ash tenía la pokeball de Tracción en su cinturón — Parece que ya pudiste escoger tu equipo, verdad? —

— Sí, hehe — contestó el muchacho, Misty notó la ausencia de Serena, juraría que los vio yéndose juntos.

— ¿Y Serena? —

— Uh, ella se comportó extraño y se fue — se encogió sus hombros el joven.

— Pikapi — indicó el roedor con cautela, Ash dirigió su mirada a dirección en donde le indicó el roedor.

Ash vio al mismo muchacho que vio Misty, pero este obviamente parecía interesado en la pelirroja ya que su mirada se posaba en ella.

— Quien es ese chico — masculló Ash.

— Uh? — Escuchó a su amigo murmurar, pero notablemente sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo —No lo sé, quizás un futuro contrincante… — supuso, pero notó que Ash no dejaba de mirar a ese chico con desconfianza, lo agarró del brazo haciendo que el pelinegro se lo tomara por sorpresa — Hey, creo que es mejor regresar — Ash asintió con su mirada inocente y se dejó llevar por Misty, a veces se olvidaba de los viejos tiempos cada vez que ella era la que dirigía los caminos, pero…

En ese instante que lo vio, su mirada se clavó en él, no sabía por qué, pero… le transmitía una sensación de mal augurio… y eso era lo que le producía, un estremecimiento.

**Continuará…**

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

_Gracias por Leer si llegaste hasta aquí :D_

_Listo y acabado ^^ se agradece primero por sus comentarios/Favs/Follows y la historia se desarrollará a su ritmo conveniente…_

_Si en el siguiente cap quieren luchar contra Ash o Misty, dejen un review con su nombre, personalidad, apariencia y si es posible la vestimenta. Y otro dato que deben dejar es un Pokémon de Agua (no legendario) que utilizaran en la batalla (con Ataques si quieren) se agradecerá mucho si participan, los dos primeros que dejen esos datos serán los que aparecerán en el siguiente cap, así que participen! Tienen dos semanas a partir de hoy!_

_Ahora, les dejaré una curiosidad de Pokémon que en sí, me impacto, sean atentos…_

_**El difunto Takeshi Shudo, plasmó un mundo en el cual los niños cuando llegan a la edad de 10 años son convertidos en adultos legales, cuyo propio mérito es tomar decisiones, eso incluye si continuar con los estudios, (obligatorio hasta los diez años), trabajar, ser entrenadores (iniciar su viaje por el mundo) e incluso **__**casarse**__**, (wtf?!) Eso es información canónica que reveló Takeshi en esos tiempos, investigué y me encontré con esto, pero todo en base a un Fic (de muchos reviews se llama "Rescrito") fue que me dio los motivos para llegar a esto y debo admitir que es muy interesante n_n solo eso quería decirles… **_

_Y se preguntarán… por qué puse esto, bueno la verdad ¡No lo sé!... es decir, quizás deba tener que ver con lo que ocurrió con Bonnie y Misty xD_

_¡Ahora les contesto! _

_Zasumi: _Sí! esta será la obra definitiva! La que abarcará las increíbles ideas que tengo en mi cabeza (?) Espero que te guste de verdad n_n Saludos!

_Joselito: _Gracias por comentar n_n de hecho me alegro que dejes tu reseña en esta historia, de verdad gracias :D

_sgtrinidad9: _Debo reconocerlo, eres de los lectores que siguen en mis locuras ^^ me alegro que estés en esta también n_n y gracias por tu apoyo :D esta historia será profunda, y abarca el PokeShipping, pero como notarás, de una manera diferente al del Catástrofes, este será más confuso jajaja jugaré con la mente de Ash en este Fic xD Saludos!

_Alan: _Amé ese reencuentro x3 es que me imagino un reencuentro sorpresivo tanto que ambos casi les dé un infarto (bueh exagero) pero lo del grito de sorpresa es algo que sí me imagino xD me inspiró al reencuentro que tuvieron en el ep especial del 10mo aniversario jajaja me alegro que te guste mucho ^^ y gracias por tomar en cuenta esta historia :3

_Tibetana: _Como siempre, tendrás ese rol de leer lo mío xD jajaja no te preocupes, este fic tendrá romance, si no lo tuviera, no te mandaría a semejante tortura (?) de hecho es una obra muy hermosa que tengo en mente, más hermoso que Catástrofes, ayyy ya quiero llegar a ese momento, igual supongo que eres paciente para esperar esos hermosos momentos jajaja nada más supongo…después hablamos xD 

_Gracias a por sus Reviews, si les gustan este Fic no se olviden comentar o dejar un Fav o Follow n_n se apreciará mucho de su parte…_

_E iré acomodando la historia ya que esta desordenado -.-U_

_Pd: Si se preguntan cuántos caps tendrá este Fic, no se preocupen… no es largo, ya que no supera a los 20 capítulos; para que tengan una idea creo que tendrá 15 caps (no estoy segura, pero así fue como quedó en el planeamiento)..._

_La próxima act será en los principios de noviembre n_n Y sabrán quien es ese chico misterioso! xD_

_Chaito~! _


	3. Un Lazo muy fuerte (Parte Uno)

**Nota previa:** Guau! Me encantaron sus comentarios! :D espero no decepcionarlos! Hasta yo misma me tengo fe en esta historia! n_n

Lamento la tardanza, estoy investigando viendo la serie misma, osea que lo estoy retomando desde el principio, y bueno, perdón de nuevo por el mini hiatus…Mi otro Fic Catástrofes está en avance, solo para que lo sepan.

**Clave de Luna** y **Danynekko **gracias por animarse a participar, y bueno ambas saldrán en este capítulo como personajes de cameo ya que fueron las primeras dos en dejar sus datos; y **Huachi-Sama**, para el 4to cap ya tendrás tu participación :D

Ahora sin más que decir…

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

_**Alpha & Omega: Revelaciones del Mar **_

_By: Amy-Light95 _

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

**Capítulo III: Un Lazo muy fuerte (parte uno)**

Península Finis, era un lugar remoto en las inmensas tierras de Hoenn, no muy lejos del Cabo Arrecípolis, sus mares que galopaban leves olas en el acantilado, eran espectadores de una hermosa puesta de sol. Una puesta que desde la Península Finis era de lo más apreciable y misterioso que existía en la región ¿Por qué misterioso? Bueno, muchos habitantes tuvieron la posibilidad de apreciar lo cristalino del mar a estas horas del crepúsculo, pero enigmáticamente se escuchaba un canto con una voz tan suave y llena de inocencia… El Mar Initiun era lo que abarcaba el misterio, que quizás algunos conocen y guardan celosamente su secreto.

Y volviendo a la situación actual, el sol se encontraba radiante… y los Pelippers volaban de largo sobre una pareja de entrenadores que no detuvieron su marcha hasta que ingresaron al estadio.

Ash sentía como un vacío, un mal presentimiento…en ese momento cuando vio a ese chico cuya sonrisa de este parecía burlona, o era su imaginación.

Además, poseía un collar casi hipnótico con una base esférica entre sus dedos.

— Oye, te ves raro — la voz de Misty lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el volteó su cabeza mirando a la chica — ¿Estás bien? —

— ¿Pikapi? — secundó Pikachu en su hombro moviendo sus orejas con incertidumbre.

— Sí, porque no lo estaría — se rascó su nuca como gesto que hace cuando está nervioso, no es que quiera ocultar cosas, pero sentía que se estaba dejando llevar por su imaginación cosas que quizás no podía comprobar con certeza si eran exactas… ya que en varias ocasiones, si se dejaba llevar por su intuición, había una gran posibilidad de meterse en problemas, como siempre.

— No sé, es que te noté algo raro — respondió encogiéndose los hombros, luego miró para el costado encontrándose con el joven de cabello celeste — Aunque no me sorprende _quien_ sea la razón — murmuró.

— ¿Acaso también piensas que…— Misty negó antes de responder.

— Solo se me hace como si lo hubiera visto antes, es todo — respondió la pelirroja con vacilación.

— ¡Ash, Misty! — oyó la voz entusiasmada de la pequeña rubia con Dedenne y acompañada por alguien más.

— Hola chicos — se expresó el entrenador sonriente mirando a Bonnie y Max — Por cierto, donde está Clemont? — preguntó cuando notó la ausencia del susodicho, por su parte la pequeña rió levemente.

— Mi hermano es lento, así que debe estar…—

— Está aquí — el entrenador de Hoenn terminó apuntando a un joven rubio que estaba inclinado apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y respirando con fuerza de cansancio, Misty se le rebalsó una gotita en la nuca, luego miró al costado cuando notó algo

— Uhm, creo que allí esta Serena — y miraba a la joven del sombrero rosa que ingresaba con la mirada baja al edificio omitiendo el mundo a su alrededor.

— ¿Uh? — Ash miró a la misma dirección que la pelirroja y sus ojos se ampliaron, claro que, decidió acercarse a ella (por el otro lado, Misty se sorprendió por la acción del entrenador) — Serena! —

La susodicha levantó la mirada cuando oyó la voz de Ash y notando que se estaba acercando con Pikachu en su hombro.

— Serena, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué huiste? — preguntó el entrenador, la chica se sobresaltó levemente, pero cerró sus ojos con serenidad.

— Solo recordé que tenía que hacer unas cosas, es todo — le contestó con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos se notaba que estaba un poco afligida.

Misty por su parte observó la amabilidad de Ash hacia Serena, solo parpadeó sorprendida en ver a ese Ash, tan diferente como la última vez.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Y tal como lo habían acordado, May y Drew se encontraban entrenando juntos, habían establecido una batalla de concurso con alguno de sus pokemon, May estaba utilizando a su fiel compañera Beautifly mientras que Drew por su parte, utilizaba los poderes de Masquerain… ambos pokemons aleteaban sus ataques de vientos plateados que formaban ondas de brillos y esporas plateadas… Drew notó que May estaba dando todo su esfuerzo, eso le hacía recordar su última batalla en la Final de la Copa Wallase, que como un flasback revivió la misma estrategia que ambos habían utilizado en sus pokemon tipo insecto volador.

Estaba mal, podía notar nuevamente la inseguridad de May, como coordinadora, aquellos comportamientos afectaba el rendimiento de sus pokémon.

— Ya es suficiente — demandó Drew seriamente, May se enderezó extrañada, ambos pokemon detuvieron sus acciones y Drew regresó a su pokemon en la capsula.

May imitó la acción — ¿Qué paso? ¿Hice algo malo? — frunció el ceño con preocupación.

— Yo diría que bastante — recalcó con dureza en su tono sorprendiendo a la joven de la pañoleta — Parece que no has aprendido nada en nuestra última batalla —

— ¿QUÉ?!— exclamó ofendida la castaña.

— Estás haciendo que Beatifly ejerza fuerza innecesaria, podía notar como tu pokemon se estaba agotando y aun así le exigías que hiciera más de lo que puede soportar—

— Yo…— miró la pokeball de Beatifly con tristeza — no lo sabía — cayó de rodillas al pasto y cerró sus ojos con impotencia — Beatifly, perdóname —

— Sé que amas a tus pokemon, por eso es mejor que te des cuenta — May levantó su mirada y ahora el joven le estaba sonriéndole; Drew era un chico capaz de hacerle entrar en razón, varias veces lo hizo de una manera dura, pero sabía que era por su bien.

— Creo que debo agradecértelo una vez más Drew — sonrió apenada la joven, el joven hizo su ademán de correr su flequillo con sus ojos cerrados.

— No hay de qué — sonrió el joven mientras se acercaba a la joven, él la observó, era tan linda, voluntariosa, su aire lleno de energía y estaba dispuesta… la coordinación era su talento sin duda…nunca conocería a alguien que lo impulsara a sí mismo a ser más fuerte, ella era más que una simple rival.

— Pero, realmente me ayudas…— replicó May sacando a Drew de sus pensamientos — ¿Sabes? No dejaré que me venzas, esta vez lucharé hasta el final para ser más fuerte, de veras, lo haré —

— Esa es la May que me gusta — murmuró el joven cosa que May alcanzó oír.

— ¿Uh? — cuando levantó su mirada, vio que Drew le tendió una mano, la chica con tan solo oír «Esa es la May que me gusta» no pudo evitar ruborizarse, no sabía el por qué, pero jamás lo había pensado y se reprendió mentalmente por comportarse así frente a su rival, parecía una especie de debilidad que ni ella misma podía evitar, se sentía torpe y mareada; y lo peor, era que cada vez se estaba haciendo más seguido ese comportamiento; hasta que finalmente tomó su mano y logró reincorporarse con ayuda del coordinador.

— ¿No crees que entrenamos bastante? — preguntó retóricamente, May estaba muda justo cuando Drew le soltó la mano — Digo, podríamos tomar un descanso, primero ir al Centro Pokemon, y quizás comer algo —

— ¡Me encantaría! — sonrió ampliamente la joven olvidando completamente la situación anterior (Y especialmente cuando se trata de comida)— Podríamos ir a comer en el puerto, allí hay un gran restaurante con deliciosos platillos ¡No espera! Leí en la guía que en el Centro se encuentra los mejores restaurantes, y es en donde sirven los mejores pasteles para el desayuno y…—

— Calma May — la interrumpió Drew con una gotita en la frente — Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos, falta algunas horas para la presentación —

— Lo siento, a veces ni yo puedo controlarme — se rascó la nuca apenada y otra vez Drew le extendió la mano, May se sobresaltó levemente.

— Vamos — le dedicó una sonrisa que contagió a May, finalmente ella tomó su mano y juntos se dirigieron en las calles del Centro de la Península en donde la joven de la pañoleta recorría entusiasmada en las vidrieras de la tiendas, y hablaba sobre los gourmets que quería probar.

Ya habían desayunado y ambos caminaban anímicamente, especialmente May se la notaba risueña con las grandes festividades de la Ciudad, hasta que un puesto la llamó la atención y se dirigió rápidamente allí, Drew con las manos en sus bolsillos optó por seguirla en silencio.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Que lindas joyas! — recorrió su mirada en cada una de ellas con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos azules, luego su vista se detuvo en una brazalete en especial, era con piedras ovaladas celestes, que sin dudar a May le recobraron recuerdos.

— ¿Pasa algo May? — fue la voz de Drew que la sacó de sus pensamientos, la chica se volteó ignorándolo y de su mochila que estaba ajustada en su cintura comenzó a escarbar hasta extraer la pulsera hecha con hermosas piedras celestes con formas de ópalo que rodeaba al adorno…ese brazalete era característicos de la antigua civilización denominada "La Gente del Mar", esa aventura ubicada en el Cabo, el mar, sus sueños…Manaphi…

— Nada…— contestó sonriente mirando al muchacho — Hehehe creo que reviví algunos recuerdos, es todo — Drew por su parte observó con detenimiento la pulsera que la joven tenía en sus brazos,

— Quizás deberías usar ese brazalete que tienes ahí, parece muy especial — objetó.

— Lo es — afirmó May perdida en ese collar, luego ladeó su cabeza saliendo del trance — ¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón —

Y aceptando la sugerencia de Drew, May se puso el brazalete y ambos continuaron caminando hasta que finalmente sus caminos tomaron otros rumbos para dirigirse a sus respectivos objetivos y aunque le costara admitirlo, May se había divertido con Drew.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Había pasado un rato, y algunas explosiones en el aire se presentaron a través de juegos artificiales, allí se encontraban Ash con sus amigos de Kalos, rumbo a los pasillos de la zona en donde los 32 participantes debían presentarse en la ronda de apertura.

**-Quedan 10 minutos para la apertura-**

— Cuida a Pikachu — se lo encargó Ash a Serena, que estaban junto con Clemont y Bonnie.

— Suerte Ash y no te rindas hasta el final — le sonrió la pelimiel sonrojándose levemente.

— Claro, lo recordaré — le correspondió Ash de la misma manera y sin notar el detalle de las mejillas de la chica de cabellos ocre.

— Pikachu pika — añadió el roedor deseándole suerte al igual que Serena.

— Adelante — apoyó el rubio — Nosotros te apoyaremos en las gradas —

— Sí Ash! Véncelos a todos! — alzó su puño la menor del grupo.

— Dee nee! —

— Gracias amigos, nos vemos pronto — se giró sobre sus talones el entrenador mientras tomaba la ruta del pasillo.

Por el otro lado, se encontraba Drew, con traje blanco y elegante, con algunos toques lilas como en su camisa debajo de la gabardina, zapatos negros, moño negro, constaba admitir que se veía muy apuesto para aquella apertura que le había otorgado el señor Wallase, estaba acompañado con Roserade y Masquerain.

— Chicos —les habló el peliverde a ambos pokemon — Me alegro que me acompañen en este momento, es hora de demostrarles nuestra excelente presentación — los dos Pokémon asintieron conformes ante el dicho del coordinador, el joven cerró sus ojos mientras extendía un par de pokeballs frente a ellos y el rayo rojo se disipaba en su centro.

Desde allí, se podía apreciar la coordinadora de Hoenn que lo observaba sin que este se diera cuenta, admitía que lo admiraba y no cabía duda que eso la impulsaba entrenar para ser más fuerte.

— Suerte Drew… — murmuró May sonriente mientras veía que la espalda de Drew se alejaba cada vez más, luego unos pasos se oyeron a sus espaldas.

— Acaso le deseaste suerte a alguien? — apareció Max con Cleffa asustando a la castaña.

— Por cierto, quién es ese tal Drew? — cuestionó la entrenadora de pokémon tipo agua con Azurill en sus brazos.

— Chicos! — exclamó May — Me asustaron —

— Aún no has respondido nuestra pregunta — añadió Misty con sus ojos entrecerrados.

— Drew es el chico con el cual May estuvo compitiendo en los concursos, y eventualmente le regala rosas — explicó Max despreocupado ante la mirada asesina de su hermana.

— Rosas?! — exclamó Misty con un gesto risueño — Eso es tan romántico! — luego miró de reojo a la coordinadora con una sonrisa astuta — No sabía que Drew es tu novio —

— No es mi novio, enserio — respondió la castaña moviendo sus manos con un leve rubor, por suerte el altavoz avisaban que los participantes debían reunirse, cosa que salvó a May de que Misty siguiera con sus incómodas preguntas.

— Bueno May, te encargo a Azurill— le entregó su pokemon bebé como lo habían acordado.

— De acuerdo, espero que logres avanzar mucho — le sonrió la castaña.

— Ya quisiera ver que luches contra Ash! Él nos ha dicho que eres una excelente entrenadora, y contando como gané tu medalla, no me cabe duda de que Ash tiene razón — secundó el niño.

— Ash dijo eso… de mí?— formuló Misty algo incrédula pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que Ash le tenía mucho respeto como entrenadora, pero no sabía que él se los decía a otras personas.

— Claro! Ash nos ha hablado mucho de ti — agregó May, mientras que con una mano libre lo apoyaba en la espalda de la pelirroja y la empujaba levemente en dirección al pasillo que los dirigía al estadio — Ándale!—

—S-si ya voy — se expresó torpemente la pelirroja mientras era empujada por May, luego la ojiazul logró ver la espalda de su amigo de Kanto y sonrió con malicia.

— Por cierto, hablando de roma, ahí está Ash — dijo May con una sonrisa proporcionándole un empujón que apropósito hizo que Misty chocara con Ash — Ups! Lo siento! — se burló la castaña.

— Auch! Eso dolió — se quejó levemente el entrenador mientras se sobaba la cabeza, luego vio a sus amigos — Hola chicos, y Misty ten más cuidado quieres?— ante el comentario, hizo que la entrenadora se molestara.

— Me las pagarás — gruñó en un susurro la pelirroja haciendo que May riera y Max soltara un suspiro, y regresando a su postura — Además, no es mi culpa que te pusieras en mi camino — dijo cuando miró a Ash.

Y ahí comenzaba algo que revivía los tiempos aquellos.

— Ah sí? — su cruzó de brazos el trigueño mirándola de reojo — Se nota que tus excusas son tontas! —

— ¡Mira quién lo dice! —

— ¡Lo digo yo! —

— ¡Sí claro! —

Y la discusión continuó.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero sus rostros estaban muy cerca del uno al otro, sus discusiones eran como un impulso magnético que tan solo ocurría en estas ocasiones, y era simplemente así, aunque peleaban o se gritaban el uno al otro, pero era como si casi quisieran mantener esa discusión entre ellos, como los viejos tiempos.

Max por su parte observaba la escena con una gotita en la nuca, puede ser que se haya quedado mirando, no muy seguro de lo que estaba viendo, en su cabeza solo pasó que no quería tener nada que ver con ese tipo de contacto visual con una chica, un tipo de coqueteo, sí eso es lo que era, con May y Drew ocurría lo mismo también, si es lo que ese tipo de coqueteo consistía, era muy extraño… la verdad jamás lo comprendería, y sin saber por qué, se acordó de lo tonto que se veía Brock frente a las chicas.

— Ves lo que haces May? — se quejó Max con una ceja levantada, Azurill se posó en el hombro de la castaña y ella aprovechó para descansar su cabezas tras sus brazos.

— ¿Yo? ¿Pero de qué hablas Max? — contestó inocentemente con sus ojos cerrados mientras Azurill reía.

— _La apertura está a punto de abrirse, será mejor que los participantes se acerquen al estadio_ — se expresó la voz que provenía de un micrófono haciendo que Ash y Misty dejaran su discusión de lado.

—Bueno, parece que debemos irnos — dijo Ash mirando a la dirección en donde se dirigía.

— Entonces vete — le impulsó May sonriente— Estaremos esperando que pases a la siguiente ronda, tú también Misty! —

— Gracias — contestó la aludida sonriéndole y le acarició en la cabeza de Azurill que ahora se encontraba en los brazos de May.

— Suerte chicos — dijo Max al final y ambos entrenadores se voltearon y se fueron, luego el joven suspiró cansado mientras sus ojos se cerraban — Eso fue raro, hace rato estaban peleando y ahora actúan como si nada — May intercambió su mirada con Azurill.

— Supongo que siempre fue así — dijo la castaña.

— Me recuerda un poco a ti con Drew — añadió Max tranquilamente, May se sobresaltó mientras miraba al costado con sus ojos cerrados con molestia.

— No sé de qué hablas — respondió contrariada la joven de la pañoleta.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

El inicio abarcó con una presentación de uno de los coordinadores de la región de Hoenn que fue realizado por Drew, gracias a su magnífica exposición con su pokemon Roserade y Masquerain dejando deslumbrado al público, por una parte por May ante la magnífica presentación y por el otro lado por Serena, ya que se dedica a un rango similar a eso. Luego de eso, Wallase se encargó de la presentación.

Esta apertura se daba en conmemoración a los pokemon legendarios tipo agua que representaban a la península Finis frente al Mar Initiun, el pokemon con mayor influencia era Kyogre… los treinta-dos participantes se encontraban alineados en línea recta sobre una superficie de concreto, que efectivamente el coliseo rodeaba el mar que golpeaba levemente sus olas… desde lo más alto de la cumbre, entre las cortinas se reveló a una mujer de cabellos lilas con un atuendo imperial más un cetro, un base a una esfera azul rodeado de raíces rodeando la dicha joya.

— ¡Es la Sacerdotisa Maya! — se expresó Misty admirada, Ash la miró confundido — No la recuerdas? ella dio la apertura en la Copa Remolino —

— ¡Oh sí! — se sobó su nuca — Lo había olvidado — Misty soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Maya comenzó a extender la joya justo apuntando al sol y a partir de allí comenzó a destellar.

— Esta vez, serán influenciados por la energía de los pokemon de todo el mundo, todo ser será bendecido a través del brillo de este cetro que mantendrá una fuerte conexión con los pokemon de agua — anunció Maya ante cada participante del torneo Aquos.

El destello azul alcanzó por todo el estadio y Azurill comenzaba a disfrutar el destello azulado, la pulsera de May comenzó a brillar al ritmo de ese cetro casi asustándola.

— ¿Q-qué está pasando?!— apuntó Max casi aterrado por el brazalete de May, la joven solo comenzó a apreciarlo y una imagen de Manaphi apareció en su mente, luego sacudió su cabeza.

— No lo sé…— luego intercambio su mirada con Azurill — Manaphi…—

El espectáculo de destellos finalizó y con un destello espectacular dejando casi mudos a los espectadores… ya que ese destello realizó formas de pokemon como Kyogre, Manaphi y…

— También se agradece por el nacimiento de un nuevo integrante ante la majestuosidad del Mar Initiun…— la sacerdotisa hizo una leve pausa mientras sus manos se entrelazaban frente a su rostro en modo de bendición — Phione, uno de los guías del Mar — y la forma del susodicho se presenció.

— ¿Phione? — cuestionó Serena mientras sacaba su pokedex para analizarlo.

**Dexter: Phione, el elfo del Mar, descendiente del príncipe del Mar, Manaphi…vive en los océanos cálidos y siempre vuelve en donde nació, no importa lo lejos que esté. **

— Es muy bonito — se asomó Bonnie al ver la imagen del pokemon legendario.

— ¡Vaya! — se impresionó Clemont acomodando sus gafas.

— El ganador de este Torneo, será consagrado como el entrenador Alfa-Omega del Mar y Tierra, espero que den lo mejor de sí, ya que cada uno fue escogido por un motivo especial y por su talento y amor por los pokemon tipo agua —

Misty se encontraba entusiasmada recorriendo con su mirada, y ahí reconoció rápidamente a Trinity, luego continuó hasta que se detuvo cuando vio la imagen de una esbelta mujer, tacones altos, largas piernas, falda tableada, chaqueta sobre un stapless que marcaba su voluptuosa figura…gafas, y su cabello bordó atado elegantemente con una cola baja.

Ash miró por la misma dirección que la pelirroja y se sorprendió al igual que ella.

— ¿Lorelei? — se expresó incrédulo el entrenador, no podía creer que un integrante del Alto Mando participara… si era así, este torneo sería muy interesante.

El maravilloso cetro era apuntado directamente a través de unos binoculares que sin duda, no lo dejarían escapar, otra vez… esta vez sus planes estarán bien formulados y ningún "torpe grupo de entrenadores" se entrometería.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Mientras tanto, luego de la finalización de la apertura, los entrenadores esperaban que anunciaran las batallas que se estaban a punto de emplear.

— _¡Ahora es el turno para la batalla Nº 7, se sugiere que los participantes se preparen para el próximo duelo! —_

— Hehe ahora es mi turno — dijo el entrenador dando unos pasos hacia adelante, Misty le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Será mejor que ganes Ash Ketchum — dijo la chica.

— Por supuesto que lo haré! — alzó su pulgar con una sonrisa ladeada y se fue corriendo hacia el gran estadio.

Misty solo le quedaba la vista en un gran plasma que mostraba la dimensión del campo de batalla.

— Así que Misty, verdad? — oyó una voz femenina detrás suyo, la pelirroja se volteó encontrándose con una joven de cabello negro con reflejos azules, ella le extendió su brazo con simpatía — Encantada, soy tu próxima rival, Dany —

Mientras que por el otro lado, el joven entrenador salió y se encontró con un gran coliseo, casi como la misma estructura que poseía el estadio de la Copa Remolino, una temática muy de la época de los grecorromanos y en el otro extremo se encontraba una joven de cabello negro, y estatura alta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una enorme pantalla se mostraba en lo alto del estadio, con las imágenes de los respectivos contrincantes, cuyo nombre también se encontraba allí… la chica se llama Ale por lo que se alcanzó leer.

— Prepárense para esta batalla, solo se contará en utilizar un solo pokemon para pasar a la siguiente ronda ¡Están listos? — habló el réferi de turno.

— ¡Sí! — contestó primero la chica extrayendo una pokeball — No creas que me dejaré vencer, Vaporeon ve! —

Sobre una plataforma se reveló un cuadrúpedo con larga cola de sirena.

— Vaaa poo! — saludó el pokemon de agua.

— Muy bien! Oshawott yo te elijo! — lanzó una pokeball al aire resplandeciendo al pokemon de la región de Unova.

— Oshawoott! — se presentó el pokemón con los brazos cruzados y cayendo discretamente sobre la plataforma.

— Vaya! Ash de verdad tiene muchos pokemón — dijo Clemont.

— Es tan bonito! — comentó Bonnie desde las gradas con sus ojos brillosos.

— Se ve muy confiado — comentó Serena con Pikachu en sus brazos.

— Pika pika — afirmó sonriente el pokemón.

— ¡Comiencen ya!— anunció el réferi levantando ambas banderas, a partir de ello, el público comenzó a rugir.

— Vaporeon, al agua!— el pokemón asintió y dio un zambullido en el agua.

— Ese truco es muy viejo — comentó Ash seguro, sin embargo la chica sonrió con complicidad.

— No exactamente — se cruzó de brazos la chica, y el pokemon de agua se materializó en el agua cambiando su adaptación interna y camuflarse en el mar.

— Concéntrate Oshwott! — ordenó Ash, el pokémon asintió seriamente notando leves movimientos del mar bajo el alcance de su base.

— Cola de hierro en la base! — ordenó de pronto la chica llamada Ale, la orden lo tomó por sorpresa al azabache. Vaporeon obedeciendo a su maestra, su cola resplandeció y dio un potente azote en la plataforma, tan fuerte fue que produjo un tambaleo en la base en donde se encontraba el pokemón nutria, este cayó en el estanque.

— Oshawott! — exclamó Ash.

— Ataca Vaporeon! — sonrió Ale y Vaporen comenzó a darle un sin números de embistes al pokemón de Ash, aprovechando el estado desprevenido de Oshawott.

— _Parece que Ash Ketchum no podrá salir fácilmente de esta situación_! — relató el comentarista.

Mientras tanto en el Backstage Misty observaba la batalla a través de la pantalla, tenía sus puños apretados de furia a los costados — Vamos Ash, no dejes que te venzan — gruñó.

— Huh? Tanto quieres que gane ese chico? — preguntó la joven llamada Dany, Misty se volteó y la chica se encontraba con una expresión tranquila ocultando sus brazos tras su espalda, luego sus ojos se convirtieron en líneas y puntos — debí imaginarlo, es tu novio verdad? —

— ¡No es lo que piensas! — exclamó aturdida la pelirroja.

— Lo siento, es lo primero que uno supone — comentó Dany sonriendo apenada.

— Bueno, si tú lo dices— se volteó un poco enfadada regresando su vista a la batalla, sin aceptar que lo que le había dicho Dany era cierto.

Y regresando a la batalla, Ash se veía en aprietos ante la sorpresiva acción de Vaporeon que había ejercido en Oshawott dándole una clara desventaja... tenía que pensar en algo, hasta que al instante se le cruzó una idea.

— ¡Acua Jet! — ordenó rápidamente el entrenador, en ese instante la nutria activo su mecanismo subacuático.

— No puedes encontrar a Vaporeon si está materializado en el agua — comentó Ale con una sonrisa desafiante.

— ¿Ah no? — preguntó Ash con un tono mordaz sorprendiendo a la misma chica — ¡Oshawott ya sabes que hacer! —

— ¡Osha!— afirmó el pokemón aún en mecanismo de activación del ataque, y sus ojos divisaron fácilmente una silueta y no duró en dirigirse como un torpedo llegando a impactar con mucha precisión, asombrando a su contrincante.

— ¡Ah! ¿Pero cómo? — exclamó la chica de cabellos negros.

— Oshawott aprendió desarrollar un gran sentido de percepción bajo el agua— respondió sabiamente el entrenador y sonrió intrépidamente— ¡Ahora ataca con tu caparaconcha!—

El pokemón obedeciendo la orden de su entrenador, extrajo la cubierta de su pecho y resplandeció en una daga celestial y con gran habilidad de alcance, efectuó el ataque reiterando el Acua jet mientras que en la base del torpedo se desarrollaba un manto celestial, que se deslumbraba intensamente.

…

— ¡Wau! Eso fue sorprendente — comentó Dany asombrada por lo que reflejaba la pantalla, Misty solo permanecía en silencio observando la batalla.

…

— ¡El ganador de este encuentro, es para Ash Ketchum! — anunció el relator.

En las gradas, los amigos de Ash (de Kalos) celebraban la victoria de su amigo, lo mismo ocurría por el otro lado en donde se encontraba May, Max y los pokemon.

— Pi-pikachu!— exclamó el roedor eléctrico por el triunfo de su entrenador.

En la enorme pantalla del estadio se visualizaba el replay del impacto final que aprovechó Oshawott para vencer a Vaporeon, increíblemente se podía apreciar cómo el torpedo se extendía a lo ancho casi formando un proyectil que dio el ultimátum así ganándose su victoria.

— ¡Qué bien Oshawott! — felicitó Ash justo cuando el susodicho saltó a sus brazos — Pasamos a la siguiente ronda! — ambos sonrieron mientras él público ovacionaba.

La contrincante por su parte regresó a su pokemon a través de un rayo que se disipaba en el centro de la esfera y sonrió — Los has hecho genial Vaporeon—

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

— Debes estar muy feliz, tu amigo pasó a la siguiente ronda — sonrió Dany.

— Sí — contestó Misty con una amplia sonrisa, Dany aún permaneció con su sonrisa cerrando sus ojos mientras ladeaba su cabeza levemente al costado.

— Espero que nuestra batalla sea aún mejor que esta — Misty asintió estando de acuerdo con lo dicho de su contrincante, Dany se encogió sus hombros — Bueno, debo prepararme ¡Nos vemos en el duelo! — y se fue corriendo a otra dirección para dedicarse a sus asuntos.

Misty volvió su vista en la pantalla, y ya se podía apreciar otra batalla, entonces como modo de espera (ya que ella participaba en el onceavo encuentro) se dirigió a uno de los asientos y allí permaneció.

— ¿Misty? — oyó una voz.

— Sí, soy la Líder del Gimna- — contestó sin siquiera mirar ya acostumbrada a ser reconocida por su cargo, hasta que se volteó y se encontró con una figura conocida, una morena alta de cabello azul oscuro envuelto en dos largas colas con rodete, ojos celestes, y una playera rosa con unos jeans largos — Ah! Lizabeth! — la chica le sonrió.

— Que bueno saber que también estás en esta competencia — le sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado — Parece que a Ash le ha ido muy bien en su primera batalla — comentó.

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó sorprendida.

— Sí, hemos tenido un encuentro hace mucho tiempo, es una larga historia — le contestó ella, luego sus ojos azules apuntaron el panel de entrenadores viendo la imagen de Lorelei — Perece que será muy interesante —

Lizabeth, era aquella adolecente que Ash y sus amigos habían conocido en el Cabo hace mucho tiempo en donde May entabló un lazo muy fuerte con Manaphi, era descendiente de los que se denominaban como la "Gente de Mar" y tenía un collar que la caracterizaba; había conocido a Misty hace casi un año en la Copa Remolino, y en ese tiempo se había convertido en una entrenadora pokemon tipo agua, también se dedicó a estudiar todo lo que tenga que ver con las leyendas del océano, la simbología y sus orígenes, pero en la dicha competencia, fue eliminada en los octavos cuando se enfrentó contra Trinity. Finalmente con Misty había desarrollado una amistad en ese entonces, también compartiendo sus gustos y experiencias con los pokemon tipo agua.

— Tienes razón — contestó la pelirroja mirando la misma dirección, luego se sorprendió cuando el panel de imágenes se encontró con el joven de cabellos celestes, Lizabeth la miró con preocupación.

— Ese joven es muy fuerte— dijo la mujer notando que la pelirroja puso su atención en esa imagen, Misty la miró con duda — Eh visto su batalla, y te sugiero que será mejor tener cuidado —

— No sabía que él participaba también — dijo en voz baja casi inaudible.

— ¡Misty! — apareció Ash sonriente con Oshawott en sus brazos — Debiste ver como terminé ganando el primer asalto con ese ataque! — se expresó el entrenador orgulloso, luego miró a la peliazul que la acompañaba y se sorprendió — Lizabeth! Vaya, sorpresa…—

— Hola Ash — sonrió la linda chica de cabello azul y contextura trigueña.

— ¿Tú también participas? — cuestionó el joven de cabellos negros, la joven asintió.

— Ahora me dedico a entrenar a Pokémon tipo Agua, no es así Misty? — dijo ella ahora mirando a la Líder del Gimnasio.

— ¡Así es! — Afirmó Misty sonriente — Ash, Lizabeth participó en la Copa Remolino del año pasado! — luego su vista se posó en el pokémon que Ash tenía en sus brazos — ¡Ahh~! Tu pokemon es más lindo al igual que poderoso en persona — el pokémon le dedico una sonrisa tímida a la Líder del Gimnasio.

— Ah sí! Este es Oshawott, decidió viajar conmigo en la región de Unova —

— Oshawott! — levantó su manita el pokémon de Unova sonriente, Misty decidió acercarse haciendo que el pokémon comenzara a apenarse.

— Hola Oshawott! Mi nombre es Misty — se inclinó a la altura del pokémon y le sonrió.

— No estoy seguro Misty— se expresó Ash confundido viendo la timidez de su pokemon frente a la pelirroja — Oshawott puede ser muy tímido al principio — luego sintió que el pokemon mencionado salió de sus brazos y saltó hacia Misty — Eh?!— exclamó sorprendido mientras veía a Misty sosteniendo al pokémon de agua y ambos riendo.

— Decías Ash — formuló triunfante Misty mientras cerraba un ojo con una sonrisa ladeada, Ash por su parte soltó un bufido mientras Lizabeth, solo observaba la escena divertida.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Ya había pasado algo más que un rato desde el duelo de Ash, mientras que los demás conversaban anímicamente, Lizabeth ya había tenido su participación y había ganado en su batalla, solo quedaba Misty ya que sus otras rivales como Lorelei y Trinity también pasaron a la siguiente ronda.

— _La batalla número 11 está a punto de comenzar!_ — se oyó a partir del artefacto, Misty se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, ya debo prepararme — se expresó Misty.

— Suerte Misty, tendrás mi apoyo para que ganes — le dijo Lizabeth a la pelirroja, y ella asintió.

— Gracias — luego miró a Ash desafiante — Ya tengo el estímulo necesario — se volteó dirigiéndose al campo de batalla, dejando a un Ash confundido

— A qué se refiere… con eso? — Lizabeth lo miró sonriente.

— Supongo que es porque tú le transmites el espíritu competitivo — le contestó la morena, Ash solo se quedó mirando a la pelirroja que se dirigía al estadio.

— _Damas y Caballeros, pasamos a la batalla número 11 y le damos una calurosa bienvenida a las entrenadoras Misty y Dany_ — dijo el comentarista.

Misty logró ubicarse sobre la base, la vista desde esta perspectiva era perfecta, allí se encontraba la joven de cabellos negros, con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, se escuchaban los rugidos del público y también se podía observar a la Sacerdotisa Maya que tanto admira sentada en su trono con su cetro, Misty cerró sus ojos para autorregularse.

— Cada entrenador puede usar un pokemón, el ganador será declarado cuando su oponente sea incapaz de continuar la pelea — anunció el réferi con voz ecuánime.

— _Los entrenadores ahora van a decidir qué pokemon van a utilizar_ — indicó el relator.

— Lapras, es hora de mostrarles lo fuerte que somos! — Dany lanzó al aire una pokeball revelando a un gran pokemon acuático con un caparazón.

— Buena elección. Yo elijo a Starmie! — seleccionó la pelirroja lanzando una pokeball y cuando destelló, se podía observar a la estrella con un rubí que brillaba a la luz del sol.

— Lapras contra Starmie! Qué comience la batalla! — alzó ambas banderas el réferi.

— Starmie, ataque rápido! — dirigió Misty con su mano cerrado en un puño, la estrella comenzó a girar con fuerza centrífuga dándole un impacto contra Lapras.

— Lapras, estás bien? — preguntó Dany preocupada, el pokemon asintió como si el golpe no hubiera dado con tanto impacto como aparentaba, la chica de cabellos negros sonrió aliviada — Lapras, sumérgete! —

— Tú también Starmie! — secundó Misty. Ambos pokemon se sumergieron en el agua.

— Usa Rayo Aurora! — en el cuerno de lapras comenzó a brillar con rayos multicolores y su ataque se reflejó directamente en el pokemon de Misty.

— Starmie! — exclamó Misty al notar que el pokemon le afectó el ataque tipo hielo, luego el pokemon ante el oír la voz de Misty, dio un salto para aterrizar en la plataforma — Vaya, será difícil si ese ataque aturde a mi pokemón... — murmuró.

— Lapras, ataca con Pulso de Agua — una esfera se formó en el pokemon de Dany, Misty se alarmó.

— Starmie, tú también usa Pulso de Agua! — de inmediato creó una esfera de agua que fue lanzado justo para amortiguar el hidropulso de Lapras, hubo una explosión de agua y burbujas en el estadio, cuando el ambiente se alivió, Misty tomó la ruta rápida — Ahora, usa ataque estrellas! — Starmie logró expulsar a partir de su rubí, estrellas brillantes que impactaron fuertemente contra Lapras.

— Lapras! — exclamó Dany mirando con preocupación a su pokemon — Debemos buscar un modo de vencerla — apretó su puño mientras sus ojos cerraban — Lo tengo!—Abrió de pronto sus ojos cafés y Lapras la miró — Usa frío Polar! —

— Frío polar? — repitió Misty con una voz apretada, cuando de pronto notó que el agua pasaba del estado líquido al estado sólido de manera tal que se estaba extendiendo el efecto por todo el campo de batalla, a Misty se le cruzó un rayo en su cabeza mientras apretaba los puños.

— _Vaya! Parece que la entrenadora Misty se encuentra en graves aprietos! _— comentó el relator.

Mientras que en el Backstage, Lizabeth y Ash observaban la batalla desde el plasma que les proporcionaba este salón, desde lejos, sin que ambos lo noten, se encontraba Lorelei de brazos cruzados mientras sus lentes reflejaban su vista a la batalla de la Lider del Gimnasio con perfecta serenidad.

— Anda Misty, no te quedes ahí parada sin hacer nada — dijo Ash con impotencia sin saber que hacer mientras veía que su amiga estaba en estado de trance, Lizabeth tenía en sus ojos preocupación.

— Ash, debes saber que el Frío Polar es el ataque más devastador que con tan solo llegar a ser alcanzado con ese movimiento, sería un K.O. definitivo — se expresó con pesar la morena.

— Lo sé, pero conozco a Misty y sé que no se quedaría sin hacer nada en una situación como esta — dijo con los dientes apretados.

— Pero…— luego algo le llamó la atención en la pantalla y regresó su vista en la batalla.

Y regresando en el duelo, Misty abrió sus ojos con determinación, saliendo de su letargo temporal mientras observaba que la capa de hielo se estaba acercando a su Pokemon que simplemente no sabía qué hacer y solo esperaba la orden de su entrenadora.

— Starmie, impúlsate con Hidrobomba! — ordenó de inmediato la pelirroja, el pokemon asintió y desde una de sus puntas de estrellas se expulsó un gran volumen de agua que le permitió impulsarse por los aires y así manteniéndose estable mientras que la capa de hielo que salió departe de Lapras logró extenderse por todo el territorio.

— Lo esquivó! — se expresó asombrada Dany.

— Ahora Starmie, usa Hidrobomba otra vez! — exclamó Misty apuntando directamente a Lapras.

— Protección! — ordenó de pronto Dany alarmada, Lapras logró crear un domo magnético que cubrió su cuerpo y justo el ataque acuático impactó con el manto protector — Resiste! — Lapras asintió con dificultad y afortunadamente funcionó — Hagámoslo otra vez! Usa Frío Polar! —

— No tan rápido! Starmie usa Impactrueno, ahora! — gritó Misty sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los espectadores, el pokemon se reflejó con un destello amarillo y un rayo impactó fuertemente sobre Lapras.

…

— Si Starmie sabía impactrueno, por qué no lo hizo desde un principio? — cuestionó Ash, Lizabeth bajó la mirada.

— Es algo difícil de explicar, Misty prefiere ganar con las habilidades acuáticas de sus pokemon, y un ataque eléctrico marca una gran diferencia — contestó Lizabeth luego de apreciar que el campo de batalla era una gran zona con hielo extendido por todo el territorio — Misty logró ingeniárselas para salir del embrollo de este ataque devastador del Frío Polar, realmente fue muy lista de su parte efectuar la Hidrobomba justo a tiempo —

— Sí…— sonrió Ash mientras levantaba su vista en la pantalla y Misty abrazaba a su Starmie.

…

— La ganadora de este asalto, es para Misty de Ciudad Celeste — anunció el narrador mientras el público rugía de entusiasmo.

— Lapras, buen trabajo — usó la pokeball para devolver a Lapras a su esfera bicolor y cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad y luego los abrió para ver a Misty, ella le extendía su mano con simpatía.

— Gran batalla — Dany le correspondió el gesto.

— Si hubieras usado el impactrueno antes, estaría perdida — sonrió apenada la chica de reflejos azules.

— Pero gracias a ti, el Frío Polar no es un obstáculo para mí, además has logrado dar un bello escenario — apuntó divertida al campo de batalla cubierta de hielo, y ambas rieron.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

— Esa batalla estuvo genial Misty — comentó Ash entusiasmado; ahora se reencontraron en el Backstage.

— Gracias, de hecho debo agradecértelo a ti, estrategias tuyas me inspiraron a poder desarrollar un método contra ese Frío Polar — añadió la pelirroja sonriente.

— Me alegro que lo hayas superado — dijo Lizabeth mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la joven y ella le sonrió.

— ¿Superado? — se preguntó Ash en voz baja.

En ese instante comenzaron a adentrarse unos pocos oficiales, detrás de la patrulla se encontraba la sacerdotisa Maya, se encontraba circulando con sus ojos cerrados y detrás de ella se encontraba el joven de cabellos celestes que ingresaba tranquilamente de brazos cruzados, cabizbaja que les era imposible notar si sus ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados por los mechones que le cubrían.

— ¿Q-qué hace ese chico ahí?— murmuró en voz baja el entrenador casi estupefacto, Lizabeth fue la única que pudo oírlo y apoyó sus manos tras su espalda.

— Él participa en esta competencia Ash… — habló la morena ganándose la atención del pelinegro y también de Misty — Él es un importante heredero feudal de una de las tierras de la Península Finis, hace dos años sus padres fallecieron y él tomo el lugar de Chevalier en una gran residencia… aun así… — bajó su mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la pelirroja intrigada.

— Su familia es un misterio — hizo una pausa mirando fijamente en la dirección en donde se ubicó la sacerdotisa y el joven misterioso se puso a su lado— Eh visto su batalla, y realmente me impresionó que…haya derrotado a su contrincante con un solo ataque —

— ¿Con un solo ataque?!— se expresaron impresionados los entrenadores.

— Concéntrense — ahora la voz de Lizabeth sonaba autoritaria y ambos jóvenes pusieron su atención en la Sacerdotisa Maya.

Comenzó con el discurso de agradecimiento de Maya y de los treinta-dos entrenadores que se encontraban se redujeron a dieciséis, se notaba que comenzaba a silenciarse el ambiente… ya se podía notar la presencia de Wallase con el joven Drew acompañándolo, aunque este no parecía muy interesado en su mundo alrededor, solo tenía su deber como el escolta de Wallase, entonces debía seguir sus pasos…

En ese momento el joven "Chevalier" fue el que ocupó el lugar en donde se encontraba el podio en donde todos debían prestar su atención…dirigió una mirada al cetro de Maya y sonrió; después tomó delicadamente con sus propios dedos la joya esférica de su collar, como si lo estuviera analizando…Por el otro lado, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta lo observaba fijamente a él, hasta que la mirada del "Chevalier" se cruzó con la suya, la mirada azulada del joven de cabellos celestes fue con un toque sombrío y sádico, Ash apretó los dientes ante ese ademan arrogante del joven, lo estaba provocando, de eso estaba seguro.

Misty y Lizabeth lo miraron con preocupación… especialmente Misty, ya lo había notado raro antes, pero no podía precisar qué cosa, solo sabía, que quizás ese muchacho tenía algo que ver.

— Yo, como el Chevalier de la península Finis… tengo el anhelo de invitarlos a mi residencia esta noche, felicidades a los quince entrenadores que pasaron a la siguiente ronda, sobretodo es un honor que se encuentre una de las mejores entrenadoras del rango Agua y Hielo, Lorelei —

La aludida se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía el dicho del joven y recibió aplausos de los demás, Misty por su parte la observaba con admiración y mucho detenimiento, ambas miradas terminaron cruzándose, haciendo que Misty sonriera con determinación y como si hablaran con las miradas, Lorelei asintió firmemente…

Luego de que el discurso haya finalizado, Ash, Misty y Lizabeth acordaron en dirigirse al Centro Pokemon, con un evento para esta noche que tanto Misty como Lizabeth parecían entusiasmadas para participar, pero por el lado de Ash, este se encontraba indiferente y distante.

**Continuará…**

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

_Debo confesarles que corté el cap porque me quedó bastante largo, superó a las 40 hojas de Word (descontando las Notas de Autor), y bueno, no es mi estilo actual hacerlos largos hehehe les lastimaría los ojos y eso no es mi intención, así que el siguiente cap lo tendrán pronto ^^U debo modificarlos, claro hehehe_

_**Notita que quizás no lo sepan:**__ Lizabeth no es OC, ella fue una de las protas en la película 9 de pokemon. _

_Espero que les haya gustado las batallas n_n a mi me encantó hacerlas, aunque no sea tan buena con eso de las descripciones… _

_El siguiente capítulo se llamará un Lazo muy fuerte parte 2 y además este es el primer Arco de esta historia (me olvidé avisar ese detalle xD)_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE!**_

Necesito la participación de uno más para la pelea en la siguiente ronda contra Ash o Misty. Deja tu review con tu nombre, personalidad, apariencia y dos pokemón de agua, que no sean los que fueron utilizados en el dicho torneo o alguno que poseen Ash y Misty canónicamente, si quieren dejen ataques n_n y participarán en el cap 5 (existe una probabilidad .-. mis caps salen más largos de lo que pensé) :D deja tu review rápido xD

_Gracias por sus Reviews! A todos y la verdad me alegro que les gusten, le va bien al Fic por lo que veo… pero haré lo que sea para no decepcionarlos… y si les gustan mucho este Fic, no olviden de Favoritizarlos o Síganme (Followme)! _

_Ahora me toca responderles_

_Clave de Luna: _Espero que te haya gustado tu mini participación n_n bueno, era mejor hacer cortas las batallas o sino se me hacía un lío ^^U pero el cap llegó lo más pronto posible y ya conocen un poco de ese muchacho, es increíble, pero no sé como considerarlo Ok, te mando un saludo ;D

_Danynekko:_ Me alegro que te guste lo que escribo n_n y espero que te haya gustado tu pequeña participación y como te lo había prometido, hiciste una insinuación jajaja y lo de Gary y Serena, como que quiero jugar con ese enfoque de que Serena fue al campamento del Profesor Oak, y bueno, su nieto tenía que haber estado allí xD pero está algo indefinido la cosa, tengo varias ideas x.x

_Huachi-sama:_ Y como te dije por PM: es un honor que me leas! Y aparecerás en el siguiente cap :D Un saludo!

_Tibetana: _jajaja hola! Lamento si tengo mala redacción -.- pero con el tiempo iré mejorando n_n E iré agregando momentos, ya me conoces xD soy un poco lenta con esos momentos AAML, pero el contest me inspira mucho (es un gran shipping) y quiero sacar poco a poco esa cosa linda que tienen.

PD: Lamento muchísimo mi mala redacción en este cap y en futuros más -.-U

_Joselito_: Bueno, gracias por tu review n_n (y bueno, no es necesario que me des tus novedades, ya lo dices todo el tiempo xD) Saludos!

_sgtrinidad9:_ naah, al menos me leíste :) y me alegro que te guste, y como te dije, según mis "predicciones" sí, parece que será confuso para Ash jajaja

Y con respecto a Gary y Serena, se irá revelando poco a poco. Y el sujeto, es algo muy confuso también xD

_Zasumi:_ Bien, llegando a tu comentario, me alegra que te guste mucho este proyecto, considerado "ambicioso" jajaja es que tiene muchas sorpresas este fic jajajaja

_Y bueno, debo confesarles que mis notas finales son muy largas, así que a partir de ahora, no dejaré notas de autor, al menos que __**sea muy necesario**__, sus reviews serán respondidos en msj privados a partir de este cap, todo es debido por la longitud que da una perspectiva de que este fic sea más largo de lo que aparenta, bueno, será así con todos los fics que publique a partir de ahora :) (Los reviews anónimos serán contestados públicamente, en caso de ser necesario) _

_Nos leemos en otra y déjenme saber lo que piensan n_n_

_Prox actualización, muy pronto (espero que en la prox semana)_

_Quizás me haga una página de Facebook como lo hacen los otros autores y mejor doy las novedades así xD :)_

**~A my Light´s Stile~**


	4. Un Lazo muy fuerte (Parte Dos)

**Nota previa: **Un poco tarde, lo sé… es que me bloque en varias escenas -.-U ya les aviso que me tomo un mini hiatus hasta el 8 de diciembre xD no es mucho jajaja pero bueno, no escribiré nada de este Fic jajaja solo avanzaré Catástrofes, ya que lo estoy terminándolo y otro Fic que tengo por ahí.

Sin más preámbulos, a la historia ^^

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

"_Los Pokémon están más sintonizados con la naturaleza que nosotros, cuando algo está mal en el mundo, ellos pueden sentirlo…"- Profesor Samuel Oak_

El torneo Aquos había comenzado y no fue precipitado para los entrenadores Ash y Misty para obtener su primera victoria. Agregándose que hubo reencuentros que ampliaron más las expectativas de los jóvenes, como Lizabeth, Trinity y Lorelei. No obstante, había muchas cosas que se estarían revelando lentamente... como aquel sujeto misterioso que era dueño de unas tierras que hace dos años había heredado… sin embargo, no dejaba de ser misterioso.

El mundo había comenzado a tener un efecto inmediato ante las situaciones inusuales, los pokemon de agua comenzaban a dirigirse al norte en donde se predominaba el inicio, el Mar Initiun, en donde se encontraba el Fin, la Península Finis como si algo los estuviese atrayendo, todos los que se atrevían, podían sentir algún extraño ambiente alrededor, el poder del Espíritu Marino había tomado efecto a cada criatura acuática del mundo no por la causa de que entablaran la paz entre los humanos y los pokemon, sino por una futura advertencia que las misma criaturas podían sentir, claro, los pokemon eran aquellas criaturas que estaban conectadas por la naturaleza.

Mientras que en cada rincón del Mundo, varias especies de Pokemon de agua de todas las índoles, se dirigían a un solo rumbo: Península Finis y el Mar Initiun solo sentían que debían llegar para presenciar lo que podría acecharse, el inicio de un fin.

O solo ser espectadores de lo que pudiera ocurrir en caso de una fractura en el equilibrio natural.

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

_**Alpha & Omega: Revelaciones del Mar **_

**Capítulo IV - Un lazo muy fuerte (parte dos)**

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El sol de la mañana estaba situado entre las nubes y se encontraba sobre los bosques situados de Pueblo Paleta, allí comenzaba a llegar un auto descapotable rojo que se estacionaba discretamente y allí bajaba una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos azules junto con una pequeña de 6 años, cabellos ocre, ojos celestes, un atuendo rosa con un sombrero de paja._

— _Bien hija, te quedarás en el campamento dos semanas mientras yo hago mi gira como corredora de Rhydons, ok? — la jovencita no se veía muy convencida._

— _¡Pero mami! — reclamó la niña — no quiero estar en este lugar, ¡llévame contigo! — luego mira por los alrededores algo asustada — No me gusta este campamento y no conozco a nadie aquí — luego eleva su mirada inocente cuando su mamá se inclina a su altura — ¿Uh?—_

— _No te preocupes, estoy segura de que harás muchos amigos — luego miró hacia el otro lado encontrándose con un hombre de bata de laboratorio que se acercaba con una sonrisa junto con un jovencito de cabello castaño y por lo que se veía, tenía la misma edad que la jovencita de cabellos ocre._

— _Buenos días, supongo que vienen por el campamento, verdad? —aventuró el señor._

— _Así es, vengo a dejar a mi hija — respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, la niña por su parte se la notaba un poco intimidada ante los desconocidos._

— _Soy el Profesor Oak, y soy el organizador central de esta actividad que enseñan a los jóvenes sobre lo que deben conocer sobre los pokemon — se presentó sonriente, luego puso su mano sobre la cabellera del jovencito — Y él es mi nieto Gary —_

— _¡Hola!— saludó con una amplia sonrisa el joven de cabellos castaños — ¿Cómo te llamas?— le dijo mirando a la jovencita del sombrero de paja._

— _Hola, mi nombre es Serena — dijo tímidamente la niña._

— _¿Serena? — repitió dudoso el jovencito, luego sonrió — Es un nombre muy bonito — _

— _Lo ves hija, ya tienes un amigo — dijo la mujer cuando le dirigió una mirada a su hija._

— _Por qué no vienes conmigo, Serena — Gary le ofreció su pequeña mano a la jovencita de Kalos — Te iré enseñando el recorrido —_

— _Sí, claro — sonrió Serena mientras le tomaba la mano del niño y él la guió. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Así que su nombre es Serena...—

En un lugar situado, precisamente en un punto muy lejano de la Península Finis, allí se encontraba un pokémon cuadrúpedo recostado sobre el paisaje, su pelaje oscuro era lo que le caracterizaba y sus ojos carmín apuntaban tranquilamente sobre una manada de Tauros que pasaban de largo... pero había incertidumbre en su mirada, como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Mientras que a su lado, se encontraba un joven investigador con algunos pensamientos en su mente.

Luego se esfumaron rápidamente cuando comenzó a notar algunas cosas inusuales en el ambiente.

— ¿Tu también lo sientes, verdad Umbreon? — le preguntó a su pokémon, este por su parte asintió firmemente — Será mejor avisar al abuelo —

El joven se retiró de la reserva y se dirigió al ampliado laboratorio de investigación acompañado por su pokémon oscuro junto con algunas notas que había notado como algunos factores meteorológicos que se estaban presentando últimamente, también pudo notar que varios pokemon de agua se dirigían al norte…también pokemons de agua de la reserva estaban con una incertidumbre en su mirada para dirigirse precisamente a un puerto cercano y recorrer el océano…

Cuando Gary ingresó, se encontró con el investigador mirando la televisión que transmitía una reciente batalla cuya ganadora fue la famosa Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, ya había visto la batalla de su amigo de la infancia Ash Ketchum, sonrió orgulloso...quizás algún día pensando en volver a enfrentarse contra el pelinegro.

Algún día.

Aunque actualmente, sus responsabilidades le impedían viajar de la misma forma que lo hacía antes y por ende solo se mantuvo en lo que se dedicaba, en cierta forma aplicando los conocimientos que había descubierto en su nueva vocación de ser un investigador, pero también utilizando su talento como entrenador.

— Este Torneo Aquos se ve muy interesante, no lo crees Gary? — oyó la voz de su abuelo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Eso parece — admitió el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos luego de haber dejado su libreta de notas.

— ¿Alguna novedad? — preguntó el adulto senil, Gary se acercó junto a su pokémon con algo de preocupación.

— Tenías razón abuelo, parece ser que algo raro está pasando con el comportamiento de los pokémon tipo agua — dijo el joven — Eh notado que los pokémon de la reserva se están preparando para dirigirse al norte…—

— Sí, eso pensé — corroboró el profesor con una mano en su mentón — últimamente los pokémon se los puede notar preocupados, eso me recuerda hace un tiempo atras — se levanta de su asiento y comienza analizar lo que ve, luego se sorprendió ante la presencia de relámpagos.

— Esto es malo, — Gary miró por el ventanal que caía la lluvia sin cesar — hace rato estaba soleado —

— El equilibrio de la Tierra se está volviendo a corromper — concluyó Oak

— Debemos hacer algo —

— ¡Umbreon!— corroboró el pokémon oscuro, no solo esa sensación afectaba a los pokemon tipo agua, Gary y Samuel sonrieron ante la idea impulsiva que se les pasó por su mente.

— Me encargaré de investigarlo — concluyó el profesor Oak mientras se acercaba al computador.

— Y yo iré por los tickets del Ferri —

— ¿Bajo la lluvia? —

— ¿Que lluvia abuelo? — dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados el joven de Pueblo Paleta, ahora no había lluvia…pero se comenzaba a sentir un aire muy frío en el ambiente.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Luego de pasar por el Centro Pokemon, Ash, Misty y Lizabeth se quedaron sentados en la sala de espera, no tardaron mucho tiempo para ganarse una gran sorpresa, sobretodo para Ash.

— ¡Jackie! — exclamaron el entrenador y Lizabeth, Misty solo parpadeaba ante la presencia de un joven, su nombre es Jack Walker, de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, él es como los conocidos Guardián Pokemon, aquellas personas que protegían la naturaleza y las criaturas del planeta, sin necesidad de capturarlos, solo usaban un dispositivo de captura… con Ash y sus amigos habían tenido una aventura por el rescate de Manaphi y el Templo del Mar.

— Hola Lizabeth, Ash ¿y tú Pikachu? — habló el Guardián Pokemon.

— Pikachu están con mis amigos, ya que tuve mi batalla para pasar a la siguiente ronda — respondió el entrenador.

— ¡Wow! ¡genial!— felicitó el joven, luego miró a la pelirroja — Tú debes ser Misty, verdad? —

— Sí, la que viste y calza — sonrió la entrenadora tipo agua — ¿Cómo lo supo?— cuestionó la chica.

— Este muchachito me habló mucho de ti — dijo divertido mientras le sobaba la cabeza del entrenador.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó Ash ante el gesto del rubio y Lizabeth rió divertida— ¿Qué haces aquí Jackie? — preguntó ahora tranquilamente.

— El cuartel general me comandó a una misión — se apoyó cómodamente sobre la silla con un gesto aburrido en su rostro —Bueno, precisamente es una misión para analizar si algo raro ocurre en este torneo — hubo un silencio intrigante — Ya sabrán, que aquí se comanda un ritual en la exposición que posiblemente atraiga a los pokémon tipo Agua, eso también incluyen a los legendarios —

— Sí, lo sabemos— respondió Lizabeth — También sé, que en unos días se propaga el Eclipse total de Luna y se realizará otra medida protocolar para la conexión de aquellos cuatro entrenadores que pasen a las semifinales —

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — cuestionó Ash.

— Que los duelos de las semifinales se concretan esa misma noche del eclipse total de Luna — manifestó Misty.

— ¿Queeeeeé? — se sobresaltó el entrenador, sonaba un poco raro que un torneo que se pone en base en el Mar Initiun sea testigo del eclipse, asimismo que en la noche se presenciaba las corrientes oceánicas más fuertes, y las olas sobretodo, el Mar era un misterio sin duda.

— Es para dar la bienvenida al Templo del Mar que se revelará esa misma noche— explicó Lizabeth.

— Ah cierto, es porque el Templo de Mar viaja por el océano — recordó Ash — Eso significa que volveremos a ver a Manaphi — soltó una leve risa — ¡May se podrá muy feliz! — Lizabeth asintió, aunque Misty era la única que no comprendía.

— ¿Acaso May está aquí? — preguntó sorprendida Lizabeth.

— Sí, junto con Max los invité para que me acompañaran en el Torneo Aquos — respondió Misty.

— Que bueno…— murmuró sonriente la morena.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Lizabeth? — cuestionó la pelirroja.

— Misty, no te imaginas el fuerte lazo que creó Manaphi con May — dijo con una sonrisa y calidez en sus ojos al recordar algo tan conmovedor, luego el momento se vió interrumpido ante el timbre de un aparato.

— Jack Walker reportándose — atendió el joven con un pequeño dispositivo de comunicación — Aja, sí…iré de inmediato — finalizó la trasmisión y miró al grupo — Debo dejarlos, necesito analizar algunos rastros sospechosos que se presentan en la Península Finis —

— ¿Puedo ir? — se intermedió Ash entusiasmado, Jack ladeó su cabeza sonriente.

— Lo siento muchacho, pero esta es mi misión — le respondió sonriente — Quizás me ayudes en otra ocasión —

— Debes estar bromeando — se cruzó de brazos ante el rechazo recibido.

— La palabra "bromeando" no está en mi diccionario — le sonrió — Pero ahora la ocasión no me amerita necesitar ayuda. Te prometo que si necesito refuerzos, serás el primero en la lista —

— De acuerdo— sonrió Ash, Jack hizo un ademán y se retiró con gran agilidad para correr.

— Parece que te gusta eso de ser un Guardián Pokemon — le habló Misty.

— Ellos hacen cosas increíbles — le contestó Ash — Algún día me gustaría ser parte de eso —

— Pero si tú haces cosas increíbles — soltó Misty mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y sus mejillas estaban apoyados en sus manos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Ash, justamente no había escuchado lo que le dijo Misty.

— Nada — contestó Misty con sus ojos entrecerrados, Lizabeth solo los observaba con una sonrisa, luego notó que se estaban acercando unos jóvenes completamente desconocidos para ella.

Lizabeth logró conocer a los jóvenes de viajan con Ash en la región de Kalos: Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, es última le ofreció una propuesta que incomodó a su hermano mayor y ambos se retiraron ante la cómica escena que dejaron. En ese momento, Pikachu saltó de los brazos de Serena a su entrenador ante su reencuentro.

Luego apareció Max, extrañamente May lo siguió pero no al mismo nivel de entusiasmo que la caracterizaba, Max se detuvo frente a ellos, y se sorprendió bastante ante la presencia de Lizabeth, cosa que ella le terminó explicando.

— Ash, Misty verlos pelear me impulsó mucho a entrenar para ser más fuerte — dijo el jovencito de anteojos.

— Ni que lo digas, no puedo esperar para verlos frente a frente — se expresó May recién apareciendo en la escena con Azurill en sus brazos, luego la mujer de cabello azul y ojos celestes se acercó a la coordinadora, ella se volteó con sorpresa y felicidad. —

— Hola May ¿me recuerdas? — habló la peliazul, la castaña sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Lizabeth! ¡Jamás te olvidaría! — se expresó entusiasmada la coordinadora de Hoenn y la abrazó como si entablaran una relación fraternal (en ese lapso Azurill ya saltó a los brazos de Misty), en sí, ambas siendo de la misma esencia de sus orígenes del Templo de esa antigua civilización, en esa aventura que tuvieron habían desarrollado un gran vínculo.

— ¿Sabes? tengo muchas cosas que contarte, ¿te gustaría que vayamos juntas por un refresco? — May juntó sus manos en gesto de aprobación,

— ¡Me encantaría! — afirmó con una sonrisa, Lizabeth aprovechó para mirar su brazo que estaba envuelto en la pulsera que ella misma le regaló y sonrió con afecto. May finalmente le dirigió una mirada a su hermanito — Max, te quedarías con Misty? —

— No hay problema — accedió el joven, May y Lizabeth se retiraron no sin antes de que la morena les dé el recordatorio de la invitación de ese entrenador de cabellos celestes, Max sin lograr comprender dirigió su mirada hacia los dos entrenadores — ¿Acaso tienen una reunión? — cuestionó el niño.

— ¡Cleffa! — secundó como siempre el pokemon tipo normal.

— Uhm — se rascó la nuca el joven pelinegro — Algo así — respondió dudoso.

— Es que solo fueron invitados los entrenadores que pasaron la siguiente ronda — suspiró Misty.

— Entonces, ¿solo irán ustedes dos? — preguntó Clemont con sus ojos bien abiertos, ambos entrenadores asintieron lentamente, Serena se mantuvo acorde, pero de todos modos no podía evitar sentir celos hacia Misty…pero ¿qué podría hacer? También nuevos pensamientos comenzaron a aparecerse en la joven de Kalos que la mantenían intranquila.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

May y Lizabeth, como acordaron se dirigieron juntas a una plaza con una banca y muchas flores tropicales en una amplia extensión de pasto verde y pequeñas lagunas, y ambas tenían un refresco en sus manos.

— Lizabeth, no sabía que tú también participabas — comenzó hablar May.

— Es verdad, y estoy feliz de haber avanzado a la siguiente ronda —

— Entonces, ¿significa que tu también irás con Ash y Misty a esa fiesta? —

— Claro — terminó contestando la morena con una sonrisa.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no? — añadió May, la mujer la miró, pero podía notar que esa sonrisa era algo que ocultaba su tristeza.

— May, sé cómo te sientes — May la miró y Lizabeth le sonrió afligida — aun lo extrañas, verdad? — le preguntó con una mirada triste pero sonriente.

— ¿Eh? — exclamó la castaña, luego comprendió a lo que se refería — Claro, se lo veía por todos lados, en esa apertura, nombraban a Manaphi y era imposible no recordarlo, lo extraño tanto —

— May, recuerdas que lo dejaste ir porque era parte de su responsabilidad quedarse en el lugar en donde le pertenece —

— Si…— respondió vacilante recordando esa triste despedida.

— Pero creo que existe una forma de que lo vuelvas a ver — sonrió Lizabeth haciendo que a May se le brillaran sus ojos con esperanza.

— ¿De verdad? — sonrió ampliamente, la mujer asintió.

— A partir de la apertura, el espíritu Marino tiene como rol a transmitir paz y sobre todo atraer a los Pokemon tipo Agua, también el hecho de reunir su energía, algunos seguirán esa corriente, además, habrá un eclipse total de Luna, sabes lo que significa?— le dijo con un guiño.

— El Templo del Mar llegará aquí, y si eso pasa… — sonrió ampliamente — Manaphi regresará con el Templo ya que es el príncipe del Mar —

— Exacto — asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Ojalá sea cierto — hizo una pausa — solo me conformo con tan solo verlo, al menos por esta ocasión — puso su puño en el pecho al tener que sentir una sensación cálida.

— Por supuesto que es cierto. La Península Finis es el escenario principal, estoy segura que lo verás muy pronto, recuerda que ambas somos descendientes del Templo y existe una conexión muy fuerte en tu corazón con Manaphi, es algo irremplazable… — tomó el brazo de la joven analizando la pulsera que ella misma le obsequió, May la miró extrañada — Algo que solo a ti te mantiene conectada con Manaphi —

— Tienes razón — dijo la coordinadora — Gracias Lizabeth, me siento mucho mejor ahora — sonrió May mientras ladeaba su cabeza al costado simpáticamente, ambas se miraron sonrientes.

— Ven, creo que debemos volver con los demás —

— Esta bien — contestó la joven de pañoleta — Además, tienes que contarme como conociste a Misty —

— Claro, todo comenzó hace tiempo cuando…—

Y así continuaron ambas con una larga conversación en el trayecto.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Esta misma noche, en donde se ubica un gran camino cuyo objetivo era en la residencia del "Chevalier", él caminaba de un lado al otro, como si estuviera indeciso, veía a algunos entrenadores que se dirigían al mismo camino, pero solo los observaba vagamente, sin siquiera analizarlo... pero sin restarle importancia, ya estaba solo con su pequeño compañero.

Ash estaba con Pikachu en su hombro, como fue acordado, estaba solo ya que solo estaban invitados los 15 entrenadores que pasaron la siguiente ronda, la verdad que no sabía por qué rayos decidió ir a ese evento, no estaba muy interesado en ir, pero aun así lo hizo, se recargó en el muro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerró sus ojos con molestia.

— No creí que vendrías Ash — oyó una voz femenina, sonaba contenta juzgando por su tono de voz.

— ¿Sabes qué? Esto es ridículo, no debí venir para empezar — contestó aún con sus ojos cerrados el entrenador sin concentrarse en definir la voz que le hablaba.

— ¿Por qué? — se expresó confusa la chica.

— Porque no tengo idea de lo que tiene como fin esta... — abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba Misty con su cabello suelto, y una yukata roja **[La que utilizó en un especial de las crónicas Pokemon]** ahí se sintió que por unos segundos, se trabó en sus palabras, fue tan extraño, se sintió descolocado por esos segundos, hasta que finalmente volvió de si —…reunión — terminó formulando, luego sacudió su cabeza — Oye, ¿por qué estás vestida así? — cuestionó el joven, y pare ser más detallados, Ash estaba con su vestimenta de su viaje de Kalos, muy lejos de lo formal.

— Para que sepas Sr Maestro Pokemon, es parte de un evento formal, no lo sabías? — Ash negó con cabeza y Misty se golpeó la frente — Me rindo — dijo derrotada, detrás de ella salió Azurill con un listón rojo en el costado de su oreja y Misty aprovechó para sostenerlo en sus brazos y miró al entrenador cosa que lo sobresaltó— Oye, te quedarás ahí parado, o vendrás conmigo —

— Uhm — bajo su mirada, Pikachu le dio una palmadita de ánimo — De acuerdo — dijo al final luego de encogerse los hombros.

Ambos tomaron el mismo camino desde los pasillos apedreados con buena estructura y prolijamente expuestos a la luz de los faroles urbanos…en el recorrido, Ash miraba de reojo a su amiga y ella al notar ese detalle, lo miró y para su sorpresa él desvió la mirada para el otro lado, Misty por su parte frunció el ceño extrañada.

El camino fue normal cuando lograron llegar al aposento de gran magnitud de estructura, a continuación tocaron la puerta y fueron recibidos por un androide con aspecto casi humano saludándoles.

— Sean bienvenidos a la Residencia de la "Illusionné Magistral" — saludó el androide mecánico a ambos entrenadores — Los llevaré directamente al gran festín, solo síganme — Los entrenadores siguieron el recorrido con un deje sospechoso a la figura parlante, por parte de Ash le recordaba a esos inventos de Clemont que terminaban explotando, afortunadamente no era así.

Llegaron a un gran salón en donde se encontraban los demás entrenadores, también estaban Wallase, Drew y la sacerdotisa Maya con algunos oficiales comandados por la agente Jenny. En el caso de Drew, tanto Misty como Ash no lo habían olvidado tras su presentación preliminar que deslumbró con su talento como coordinador (bueno, Ash ya lo conocía)… claro que Misty recordó a May a través del mismo, ya que él fue muy nombrado por los críticos ante su excelente "performance"…pero además de también asimilar con el hecho de que Max le mencionó que el joven le regalaba rosas a May.

— Hola Misty y…Ash — apareció Lizabeth apenada cuando nombró a este último ya que notó que Ash era la única persona (sin contar con los oficiales, que ellos llevaban puestos sus uniformes) con atuendo informal, ambos entrenadores correspondieron el saludo.

El salón era enorme, como lo predicho, con candelabros enormes que reflejaban la luz cálida, había banquetes, y algunos androides reproducían música clásica para crear un ambiente de los tiempos románicos.

— ¡Pika-chu! — saltó el pequeño roedor al suelo y se dirigió en la zona de banquetes.

— ¡Azurill!— le siguió el pequeño pokémon tipo normal (y hada) al roedor eléctrico.

— Misty, Lizabeth…ha pasado tiempo, verdad? — le habló una mujer y ambos entrenadores se voltearon (Lizabeth no tenía necesidad de hacerlo) y allí estaba una mujer, con su cabello bordo atado con una larga coleta al costado y un hermoso vestido de gala de tonos bordo pulcro.

— ¡Trinity! — sonrió Misty, miró por al costado y tomó del cuello de la chaqueta de Ash haciendo que este mirara medio aturdido — Él es Ash, lo recuerdas? — la mujer se tapó la boca ocultando una leve risa.

— Un poco… — sonrió amablemente la mujer, luego miró a Lizabeth — Me alegro que tú también estés aquí— la morena solo asintió y la mujer de cabellos bordó le dirigió una mirada a Ash — Me alegro saber que tú también participarás Ash—

— Así es— afirmó el entrenador con un movimiento de cabeza y la mujer sonrió.

— Eh visto tu batalla y me dejaste impresionada, no me cabe duda de que cualquiera que esté aquí tiene grandes posibilidades para ganar — dijo al final mirando a Lizabeth mientras que la morena le correspondía con determinación, Ash observaba confundido por su parte — Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a saludar a los otros entrenadores, me alegro haberlos encontrado de nuevo— dicho esto, Trinity se retiró.

— ¿Ocurre algo que yo no sepa? — cuestionó Ash a su amiga.

— Es que cuando Lizabeth participó en la Copa Remolino, fue eliminada por Trinity en los octavos —

— ¿Y tú como lo sabes? — preguntó de nuevo.

Misty le iba a contestar cuando de pronto las luces comenzaron a bajar su luminosidad, allí comenzaba a aparecerse el joven de cabellos celestes pasando de largo mientras una luz de escenario seguía sus pasos, el joven se encontraba concentrado en su collar con una esfera que comenzaba a brillar levemente, pero la única persona que podía notar ese brillo era Ash, por el otro lado, la entrenadora se encontraba concentrada en Lorelei que estaba junto con Wallase y Drew.

Y sin siquiera notarlo, el joven de cabellos celestes se puso delante de Misty, ella levantó su mirada extrañada, y el joven le sonreía… Ash que miraba en silencio, se lo notaba entre incómodo y confundido.

— Fue muy impresionante tu actuación en la batalla — alagó el joven — Vi tu batalla con mucho entretenimiento y no cabe duda de que eres una gran entrenadora —

— Gracias — agradeció Misty con una sonrisa — Pero también hay que darle crédito a los pokemon —

— Misty tiene razón — se metió Ash en la conversación, el joven de cabellos celestes lo miró con duda.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — le preguntó tranquilamente el joven, Ash se sonrojó con molestia.

— Soy uno de los 16 entrenadores que pasaron a la siguiente fase, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum! — respondió Ash y el joven de cabellos celestes rió con auge.

— Lo siento, me habría dado cuenta si hubieras traído el atuendo para la ocasión — Ash gruñó levemente pero el joven "noble" lo omitió, asimismo extendió su brazo al costado mientras cerraba sus ojos — Misty, y ustedes también queridos invitados, disfruten los banquetes gastronómicos, sería muy feliz si toman en cuenta mis palabras —

— Muchas gracias, este…¿cómo se llama? — preguntó Lizabeth apenada.

— Soy el Chevalier le Johnson o llámenme J.D. — respondió con serenidad.

— Mucho gusto — le dijo Misty con entusiasmo, luego notó que Ash estaba con la mirada bajo la visera de su gorra — Ash, al menos di algo. No seas grosero —

— No hay problema, Misty— le contestó "J.D." regalándole una sonrisa — No me gusta ser alardeado —finalizó girando elegantemente sobre sus pies para dirigirse a otro lado.

Y en ese lapso cuando Misty se cruzó de brazos, ya percibió la ausencia del entrenador y mirando hacia el costado, se encontró con una amplia salida al balcón que sin duda se dirigió allí.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Ash se encontraba en el balcón apoyando sus manos y mirando el paisaje que le ofrecía el pequeño sitio de palmeras a la nocturna, la noche era apacible, con la Luna llena y algunas nubes rodeándola, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad y sin duda, era una hermosa noche, pero ¿qué lo mantenía inquieto al entrenador?

— Ash — apareció la pelirroja posándose al lado de él, el giró su cabeza mirándola por un segundo y luego regresó su vista al paisaje — Por qué no vas a la fiesta, hay deliciosos bocadillos — sugirió.

— Ya comeré después — sonrió el entrenador.

— Mmh — Misty lo miró inquisitiva — ¡Anda! Dime que tanto te preocupa —

— ¿Eh? — se sorprendió el azabache.

— Es ese muchacho, verdad? — era más que una aclaración, Ash no se molestó en mirarla, solo concentró su vista en el punto lejano — Que tiene de malo, él fue amable con nosotros en invitarnos — luego entrecerró sus ojos — Además, tu comportamiento hacia él fue sumamente descortés —

— Tienes razón… — admitió el entrenador —él parece ser una buena persona — dijo Ash apoyando cruzando sus brazos en el barandal, Misty lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Es raro oírte maduro — añadió Misty cerrando sus ojos, Ash la miró confundido cuando regresó a su compostura — Y ahora tendré que acostumbrarme que ya no eres el mismo chico que usó a un Carterpie para capturar a un Pidgeotto — dijo con un aire de autosuficiencia.

— Lo dice alguien que usó a un Goldeen en una superficie sin agua que pueda nadar en un Centro Pokémon — aplicó Ash dejando a la pelirroja sorprendida y con su mente en blanco, el chico por su parte se veía relajado.

— Por cierto Misty — continuó Ash, ella lo miró pero él seguía mirando el horizonte que desde allí se podía apreciar también el mar — ¿Qué es eso de que participaste en la Copa Remolino del año pasado? —

— El año pasado se disputó el torneo, yo al enterarme no dudé en volver a intentarlo — luego hizo una pausa y sonrió ampliamente — Había avanzado mucho, esta vez estaba preparada para ganar este torneo, e incluso había conocido a Lizabeth, todo era perfecto… —

— ¿Y qué ocurrió?— preguntó el pelinegro.

— Bueno, en ese instante de estando a la primera fase, logré llegar a la final — dijo finalmente.

— ¡Qué bien Misty!— felicitó Ash con una amplia sonrisa, aunque por alguna razón no lo sorprendía ya que sabía que ella es una gran entrenadora de ese rango.

— La verdad no me esperaba que mi contrincante final sea Lorelei — sus ojos remarcaban determinación.

— Pero, Lorelei no es del Alto Mando, cómo pudo participar?— cuestionó Ash.

— _**Era**_ del Alto Mando — remarcó Misty — Ella se retiró hace un par de años, al principio también me sorprendió que estuviera en la Copa Remolino — dijo mirándolo de reojo — Pero es obvio que tus constantes viajes te alejaron de ciertas novedades del concejo de la Liga Pokemon — dijo Misty con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Pasaron muchas cosas?— dijo Ash con sus ojos bien abiertos, Misty rió.

— Ya te he dicho que sí, hubo muchos cambios que incluso te llevarías una gran sorpresa — añadió Misty — Claro que… no pienso ser yo la que te los diga, eso va en contra a todo lo que represento en el Gimnasio Celeste—

— Oh ya veo — dijo Ash con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos haciendo un mohín, y ahora con nueva información procesada, una interesante información procesada de manera tan parcial; pero esta vez decidió cambiar de tema — Y cómo te fue en la batalla contra Lorelei, debió ser grandioso que tuvieras una batalla contra tu heroína—

— Lo sé, fue increíble la sensación que tuve en esa batalla — de pronto sonrió tristemente — Aunque apenas logré vencer a uno de sus tres pokemón, fue genial ver que ella se sorprendiera de mis habilidades — una sonrisa desafiante se dibujó en su rostro — Ella me dijo que estaba dispuesta a tener una revancha, y a partir de ese día, supe la razón por la que debo superarme y ser más fuerte. Para vencer a ella —

— O sea que…—

— Mi objetivo en este Torneo es para tener mi revancha contra Lorelei — se expresó con decisión, Ash la miró de reojo y podía notar que su tono de voz era de pura sensatez, le recordaba a sí mismo cuando se proponía algún reto y esta vez lo impulsó a apoyarla. Después de todo, él también apoyaría a sus amigas como ella también los apoya, pero por cierta razón, con Misty era diferente…ya que ella estuvo durante años en el Gimnasio, y eso no le permitía desarrollarse como entrenadora para llegar a un nivel del rango maestro, pero al enterarse de que ella avanzó mucho en la Copa Remolino del año pasado, le ayudó a descubrir que quizás sea más que un talento ser un entrenador.

— ¡Pikachu!— exclamó con una gran sonrisa la Líder del Gimnasio y Ash miró a la misma dirección que la chica, Pikachu aprovechó para saltar en los brazos de Misty y acurrucarse en el pecho de la misma — Se nota que está en plena forma — le acarició sonriente entre las orejas recibiendo un agradable "chaa" en modo de afecto, Ash se encogió sus hombros mientras miraba por el otro lado.

— Pues claro, pikachu y yo trabajamos muy duro — cerró sus ojos mientras regresaba al barandal — nos hemos hecho muy fuertes — Pikachu afirmó ante el dicho de su entrenador.

— Eso es cierto. Se nota que te has vuelto más fuerte — agregó Misty sinceramente tomando por sorpresa a Ash, era raro oír a Misty alagarlo — Pero, no olvides que yo también he entrenado bastante, tanto que estoy dispuesta a derrotarte — dijo con un guiño y se adentró en el salón, dejando a Pikachu para tomar en sus brazos a Azurill.

Pikachu se subió en el hombro de su entrenador, y Ash aprovechó para acariciarlo en su cabeza — Se nota que Misty realmente está determinada a ganar esta competencia, no crees amigo? —

— ¡Pi-pikachu!— alzó una patita el pokémon tipo eléctrico acorde a lo que dijo el azabache.

— ¡Sí! Es como si… — Pikachu lo miró extrañado pese que Ash no lo notó ya que una brisa perturbó el ambiente así perdiendo su inspiración para continuar — Pikachu, oíste eso? —

El roedor asintió firmemente y el entrenador sin pensarlo se dirigió de nuevo al salón… para encontrarse con un ambiente tranquilo, era extraño, podía sentir algo fuera de lo normal, esas cosas que uno presiente cuando se acerca el peligro, vio que Misty estaba entretenida conversando con Lizabeth y Trinity.

Recorrió hasta que la figura de Le Johnson se interpuso en su camino con una fría mirada en sus ojos zafiros, Pikachu gruñó ante su presencia.

— Vaya, vaya, si es el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum… — puso un dedo en su mentón en modo pensante — Uno de los cuatro entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta —

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — se sorprendió el joven.

— Es raro que no me reconozcas, bueno, quizás no tanto — puso la esfera del collar entre sus dedos mientras comenzaba a brillar y se volteaba para irse a otro lado.

— No lo conozco, o tú que crees Pikachu? — Pikachu parecía dudoso, podía sentir que ya había sentido la esencia de ese muchacho, en cierta manera ya habían conocido a muchas personas en sus viajes desde Kanto a Kalos…pero ese muchacho tenía un aire algo diferente y distante que solo su aroma podía sentirlo.

— Oye Ash — el joven se volteó pensante cuando se encontró con la mirada de la entrenadora tipo agua con Azurill en sus brazos — Sabes? Me he dado cuenta que necesitas aire fresco, quizás debamos irnos de aquí —

— Creo que tienes razón — miró a Pikachu y este asintió estando de acuerdo.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Ambos se habían apartado hasta ingresar al Centro Pokemon. Misty había regresado con su atuendo simple y habitual, aun notando la oscuridad de la noche, aunque era muy extraño ¿Por qué simplemente no regresaban a sus propios lugares si técnicamente ya no viajaban juntos?

No se sabía con exactitud el por qué, pero se sentía como si de nuevo viajaran juntos otra vez, continuando con la misma cercanía de siempre, Misty se había acercado a su amigo y él elevó su mirada.

— Supongo que, lo necesitas — le extendió un vaso descartable con chocolate caliente y se lo ofreció con simpatía.

— Claro — aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa y Misty se sentó a su lado, bueno, Pikachu y Azurill estaban en el medio de ambos, pero era una situación bastante cómoda.

— Has estado hablando con J.D. y parece que te dejó distraído — inició la pelirroja.

— Es verdad — admitió el entrenador — él me ha nombrado algo que hace mucho no lo había pensado —

— ¿Qué cosa? — cuestionó Misty.

— Recuerdas que en el inicio de mi viaje siempre nombraban a los cuatro entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta —

— Oh sí — afirmó Misty recordando aquella vez que estaban en el Bosque Verde y un joven samurái no paraba de mencionarlos.

— Bueno, realmente se necesitaban tres niños de Pueblo Paleta para iniciar el viaje pokémon cada año...solo eran escogidos aquellos tres elegidos que poseían la vocación para convertirse en entrenador pokémon — Misty iba a dudar, ya que esta vez siempre nombraban al cuarto entrenador de Pueblo Paleta (efectivamente era Ash Ketchum) pero el joven no le dio la oportunidad para responder — Ese mismo año fue diferente ya que seleccionaron a los más experimentados por cuestión de supervivencia, se realizaron campamentos Pokémon que yo mismo participe en mi niñez —

— ¡Vaya! — exclamó Misty sorprendida al igual que Pikachu, ambos desconocían esa parte del pasado de Ash.

— Obviamente el primero en ser escogido fue el mimado nieto del profesor Oak — añadió con una leve risa, para Misty no era novedad que se trataba de Gary Oak — Luego seleccionaron a una niña que no veo desde el kinder — se puso en posición pensante — Su nombre es Leaf — luego rió divertido — ahora recuerdo que era divertido llamarle "Hojita", supongo que era así por su amor hacia las plantas — Misty se contagió con la risa de Ash.

— ¿Y el tercero? — cuestionó Misty, Ash bajó su mirada.

— No lo recuerdo para ser honesto...— respondió vacilante — El campamento de verano era un medio de capacitación, ganabas puntos de experiencia a través de insignias de trabajos de supervivencia y cuidados pokemon, entre más puntos, más posibilidad de ser uno de los elegidos...y también hace un tiempo recordé que conocí a Serena en uno de esos veranos — agregó el entrenador.

— Pika— corroboró el roedor al recordar ese reencuentro en Ciudad Novarte entre Serena y Ash.

— ¿Conocías a Serena?!— los ojos de Misty se ampliaron con sorpresa.

— Recordaba muy poco de ella, solo fue en un verano cuando tenía seis años — admitió apenado mientras se encogía los hombros — Además, ella parece recordarme mucho — añadió no logrando medir la magnitud de lo que realmente significaban esas palabras.

Misty entrecerró sus ojos, ya le parecía algo extraño el comportamiento de Serena hacia Ash ¿acaso estaba enamorada de él?, lo malo es que Ash es muy denso para notarlo, pero sobre los sentimientos de Serena (y de los demás cuando se trata de los asuntos amorosos) ya comenzaba a marearla, y se sentía un poco molesta en saber que otra chica se interesara en Ash _"Espera ¿Acaso estoy celosa?" _se cuestionó en su cabeza, luego se reprendió a sí misma por sus pensamientos.

— ¿Misty? — la voz de Ash la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Ah sí — respondió ella, Pikachu parpadeaba al igual que Azurill al notar a Misty algo distraída — Vaya que fuiste afortunado en ser el cuarto niño que recibiera a su primer Pokémon, a los diez años es la edad en la que uno se considera un adulto legal, supongo que decidirías entre la opción de los estudios o el trabajo arduo — agregó este último con un tono de broma.

— No, es mejor evitar esas horas de trabajo agotador — dijo con un guiñó — mi sueño siempre fue ser Maestro Pokemon desde que tengo memoria —

— No es novedad — rió Misty, luego quedó pensante — Entonces, es cierto que tú llegaste tarde al laboratorio y por eso, además de obtener a uno de los tres principales, solo tuviste a Pikachu? — cuestionó la pelirroja, claramente Ash no contestó ya que Misty realmente describió la situación (aunque a veces le asustaba un poquito que Misty le conociera tanto)— Eres tan predecible —se burló.

—¡Hey!— se quejó con una sonrisa — Pero, si no fuera por todo ese suceso, yo no hubiera tenido a Pikachu — le sonrió a su roedor sumamente agradeciendo haberlo conocido, luego hizo una pausa — y ya sabes, probablemente no te hubiera conocido — Misty se sorprendió ante el detalle y desvió su mirada, hace muchísimo tiempo que no se sonrojaba por alguna cosa que tenga que ver con Ash, de hecho, era la primera vez que se sonrojaba ante un dicho maduro de Ash... el joven por su parte, solo pensó — Si me hubiera despertado temprano, hubiera obtenido al Squirtle que tenía pensado, me hubiera obedecido y muchas cosas serían distintas —

— ¡Pikachu! — salto el roedor en el regazo de su entrenador.

— Claro que estoy feliz de haberte conocido amigo — la abrazó su roedor y Misty lo miró en silencio con una sonrisa mientras sostenía ahora a Azurill, luego Ash la miró haciendo que ella se sobresaltara levemente — Despertarme tarde fue lo mejor que he hecho —

— Bueno, supongo que puedo decir lo mismo con respecto lo de la bicicleta — hizo una pausa mirando a su pokemon Azurill — gracias a eso, pude conocerte a ti — Ash la miró extrañado — ¡quiero decir! también conocí a Brock y los demás, sobretodo a Togepi!— exclamó con voz atropellada tratando de sonar tranquila, cosa no le salía. Pero era cierto lo que dijo al final, ella realmente estaba feliz de haber conocido a Brock y los demás, no pudo medir sus palabras cuando solamente enfatizó al joven entrenador.

— Tienes razón — admitió Ash y miró de reojo a Misty.

Luego un sonido de alarma del Centro Pokemon alertó a los jóvenes.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — exclamó Ash saliendo del establecimiento seguido por Misty y sus respectivos Pokemon.

— Ash, mira — apuntó Misty, y allí se veía un globo aerostático del Equipo Rocket.

— ¡Equipo Rocket! —

— ¡Pikapi! — advirtió el roedor, Ash fijó por la misma dirección observó desde lejos algo que hizo que sus ojos se ampliaran de sorpresa — ¡Tienen el Espíritu Marino!—

— ¿Qué?— exclamó incrédula la entrenadora.

— ¡Oh no! Se llevaron los Pokemon que estaban alojados en el Centro — apareció una enfermera Joy angustiada con un Chansey.

— Nosotros nos encargaremos de recuperarlos — dijo Ash con cierta rigidez en su voz, luego miró a su amiga — ¿vienes Misty? —

— Claro — afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

**Continuará… **

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

**Nota de Amy (?)**

Cortado otra vez .-. dije que no superaría a las 20 hojas de Word, seguramente el siguiente cap romperé las reglas xD

Espero que les haya gustado (mucha charla de Ash y Misty xD) n_n y se agradece mucho por sus comentarios, claro que en el siguiente habrá acción para hablar y muchas otras novedades :D

Les aviso que tuve que hacer correcciones en el cap anterior, nada grave que afecte con el rendimiento y estructura de la historia, solo que escribo de noche en pleno sueño, y no reviso hehehe.

Y en el cap dos, puse que Drew ganó el gran festival de Johto xD Demonios! Era la Copa Wallase de Johto, yo mi falta de razonamiento xD ya esta todo arreglado y como dije antes, nada grave por suerte…Y el Gran Festival de Johto, bueno se realizó, pero es un enigma quien lo haya ganado, por lo menos en este universo del Fic.

Gracias por leer y lo continuaré en finales de diciembre o inicios de enero xD necesito replantear la historia, sucesos nuevos aparecieron para agregarle a este Fic :D

Cualquier duda, alago, o huellita dejen un review, para eso está la casilla xD

**Huachi-sama **y** sgtrinidad9**, tendrán su participación en el sig cap (sí o sí) ^^

**~ A my Light´s Stile ~**

Pd: Ya notaron la gran mayoría del arco argumental de este Fic se basa en la película 9 de pokemon, bueno, si se preguntan que si ya lo ví, absolutamente les contesto que sí! x3 y lo tengo descargado en la computadora, ya como para estar seguros de algo n_n


End file.
